The Four Guardians
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: In the year 22XX, four teenagers with different lives find four mysterious armors to protect the earth. Henry Windsor-Sage Harpuia, Fred Firestorm-Fighting Fefnir, Livia "Liv" Whitewater-Fairy Leviathan, and Daniel "Danny" Fenton-Hidden Phantom, The Four Guardians.
1. Cast (Maybe update later)

The Four Guardians of Earth

A Mega Man Zero and Danny Phantom crossover

Members-Guardians

Henry Windsor-Sage Harpuia, later name Harpuia of Wind. The leader of the Guardians and wears the Armor of Wind. Henry is mostly a loner but has a good sense of loyalty and knows when he see it. He make friends with the others, but still like to be alone when he needs to be.

Fred Firestorm-Fighting Fefnir, later name Fefnir of Fire. The muscle of the Guardians and wears the Armor of Fire. Fred is a newest member of the A-Listers in Caspar High, but unlock the other Jocks, He friendly to everyone, even the geeks and freaks. He also very strong even without his armor, even Dash is afraid of him.

Livia "Liv" Whitewater-Fairy Leviathan, later name Leviathan of Ice. The beauty of the Guardians and wears the Armor of Ice. Liv come from a rich actress mother and a movie director father. Even through she rich, she not a member of the A-Listers. She also has a crush on Danny Fenton.

Daniel "Danny" Fenton-Hidden Phantom, later name Phantom of Shadows. Unlike the Danny Fenton we all know, this Danny never got ghost powers and wears the Armor of Shadows. This Danny still has Sam and Tucker as his best friends, but doesn't share his secret with them until much later. His parents are still ghost hunters, but ghost are the least thing people have to worry about.

Members-Navigators

Samantha "Sam" Manson-Nature Navigator. Sam was one of the three people to learn the true identity of the Four Guardians. Before, Sam was friends with Danny and was know as the Goth Freak of the school. She doesn't eat any thing with a face on it. (She doesn't eat meat). She also on friendly terms with Liv. Her favorite Guardians are Hidden Phantom and Fairy Leviathan.

Tucker Foley-Cyber Navigator. Tucker was one of the three people to learn the true identity of the Four Guardians. Tucker is still a Meat Eater and a Tech Geek. Tucker happily help Fred with his school work. Tucker favorite Guardian is Fighting Fefnir.

Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton-Enemy Navigator, later become Mother Elf. Jazz was one of the three people to learn the true identity of the Four Guardians. Jazz is Danny's know it all sister. She overprotected of him, but come to understand that he needs some room. She also has a small crush on Henry. Later, Jazz discover about Cyber-Elves and she becomes the mother of them after a accident nearly kills her. Her favorite Guardians are Sage Harpuia and Hidden Phantom.

Family

Jackson "Jack" and Madeline "Maddie" Fenton-Danny's and Jazz's parents. They are still ghost hunters and the still build the ghost portal. Only this time the on button was place on the outside portal so Danny never got into the accident that gave him ghost powers. Jack believes that the Four Guardians were ghosts are first, but soon realize they're not. Maddie believe the Four Guardians to be Reploids through she half right. Jack favorite Guardian is Fighting Fefnir and Maddie favorite Guardian is Fairy Leviathan.

Henry's Mother-Haven't thought of a name yet. Henry's mother is bedridden with an unknown illness. Her husband disappear shortly after Henry was born. Henry has been taking care of her for a long time, the main reason he is a loner. She also knows that her son is Sage Harpuia.

Dean Firestorm-Fred's Father, He is a former wrestler but still keeps in shape and help his son to do so as well. His wife pass when Fred was 5 years old. He wishes to fight Fefnir after he sees his strength, not knowing that it his son.

Sally Whitewater and Victor Whitewater- Liv's parents. Sally is a famous Actress that movie to Amity Park for her next movie. Victor is a Movie Director that met Sally during a break in between sets. He marry her and move to Amity Park to help his wife set up the next movie. Sally and Victor both want Leviathan to work with them in their new movie, while have no idea that it their daughter.


	2. Chapter 1

The Four Guardians of Earth

Casper High, It just like any normal High School. But this is the year 22XX, Reploids have live along people for years. While most of the world have trouble trusting the Reploids due to a war 100 years ago, Casper High, and the town it rest in Amity Park, was one of the few places that was still friendly towards each other. This is a story about four people, four heroes, four _Guardians._

Henry Windsor, was what some call strange. He had green hair and eyes, He also had a white t-shirt with a green jacket over it. Blue jeans and red and white shoes. He made no friends since he came here and knew some people were force to done things they didn't want to do. Henry himself has been tried to be pick on, but he never let them get him. He always told a teacher, even if they did nothing about it. Henry was also able to see the true loyalty in a way. But there was three people he could see that had trust to each other even when they were pick on. He knew he could trust them to help when he needed it, but wishes to be alone. What he didn't know that he was going to make friends sooner then he thought.

Fred Firestorm was a big teen. He was part of the A-Listers, so he was dress like even other jock. He also had red hair and brown eyes. But what made him different then the rest of the jocks was, he is nice to everyone, even the Geeks and Freaks. It also help that most of the A-Listers was mostly afraid to kick him out, due to his muscles. Fred was strong guy, some people believe he could fight a maverick and still walk away unharmed. But Fred has wish for people that could see him who he was. Not as a member of the A-Listers, but as a person who wants real friends like the three teens who hang out every day. What he didn't know that he was going to get that chance sooner then he thought.

Livia Whitewater aka Liv, was one of the most popular girls in school, she wear just about even thing in blue, her shirt, pants, shoes. She even had on a few jewelry. Her eyes were Sapphire, that made any guy fall for her, even more then Paulina. But as rich and popular as she was, she refuse to join the A-Listers. She didn't like their rules and saw how mean they were to others. She also was upset that the teachers didn't do anything about it. Liv just wanted true friends, like the three teens she sees every day. She also had a crush on one of the boys. What she didn't know is that she would have time to spend with her crush and three new friends sooner then later.

Daniel Fenton aka Danny, was know as the Freak in his school. He had black hair and blue eyes. He wears a white T-shirt with a thin red collar and red cuffs, with a red circle in the middle, light blue jeans, and red-and-white sneakers. Danny only two best friends was Samantha Manson aka Sam and Tucker Foley sometimes call Tuck. Danny was mostly pick on by the A-Listers and was tease due to his parents believing in ghosts. He didn't know he was going to make new friends.

* * *

Rise of the Four Guardians

It was a field trip to an old land that was say to be in the maverick war long ago. As the bus pull up the A-Listers were off first had pushing some of the Greeks and Freaks out of their way when the teacher wasn't looking. As soon as everyone was off, Mr. Lancer call for their attention.

"All right class. Since I know you don't want to hear me talk about how this land was once use in part of the Maverick War, I'll let you spit into groups of your choosing. Well met back here in ten minutes to go over what you had learn." He said.

Danny had stuck with Tucker and Sam and soon the three had walk away from the rest of the class.

"So Danny, when is your parents Ghost Portal going to be ready?" Tucker asked.

"They say it will ready tonight. Even through ghost doesn't exist, I'm glad my parents are finishing their dream." Danny answer.

"Yeah, maybe now they understand ghosts are nothing, but legends. But at lest they had try." Sam added.

"Thanks guys. I'll let them know you wish them luck." Danny smile.

Sure Danny parents might seem odd to believe in ghosts, but Danny and his older sister Jazz had decide to wish them luck in their quest for searching for the supernatural. Their talk had caught the attention of a blue hair girl know as Livia or Liv for short. Liv was a rich and popular girl, she watch as her crush and his friends walk away talking about his parents. Liv had fallen in love with Danny on the first day she met him. She remember the day well.

She was new to the school and had gone to the Principal who had task Danny to show her around the school. During that time, Liv learn much about Danny and saw how he treated her like she was a normal person. She also finds him funny, even when he's clueless. Liv was snap out of her thoughts when she heard Paulina call out to her.

"What are you looking at those losers Liv?" Paulina asked.

"They are not losers. There are more friends then you'll ever be!" Liv said angry.

Didn't I mention she has somewhat of a temper?

"Whatever." Paulina said looking at her nails.

Liv just growl, Paulina was one of the reasons she refuse to join the A-Listers. The other reason was Dash. She hate how Dash pick on Danny for no reason. More then once she had gone up to him and gave him a piece of her mind, but Dash never quit. Liv wasn't the only one to try to leave Danny alone. Fred had watch how the three left the group on their own. Fred was a jock and a member of the A-Listers, but he was the strongest out of all of them, not even Dash try to stop him from hanging out with the Greeks and Freaks.

Fred had join the A-Listers the minute he walk in the school. At first Fred felt like he belong with them, but when he saw how the A-Listers pick on other students, he set out to change it. Even though many A-Listers try and fail to get Fred to abandon his quest, he never gave up, in fact some of the A-Listers started to join his idea. He had talk to the three many times and even call them his friends. He love hang out with Tucker, even if his science words confuse him from time to time. He wasn't the only one watch them like Liv.

Henry had seen the three together many times. Even though he was a loner, he like how the three remain together though the tough times. He spot Liv and Fred walking over to him hoping to make a group of three.

"I see you were watching those three like I was." Henry said lending on a rock.

"No matter how many times I seen it, those three are like wind, fire, and ice." Fred said.

"They are just so..." Liv said with dreamy look at Danny.

"When do you want to asked him out then?" Fred snicker, but he was punch in the arm by Liv.

"It not that easy! It the guy that had to asked the girl out Fred!" Liv said angrily.

"Let's go. We have to at lest look around to get a good grade." Henry said knowing they won't leave him alone.

* * *

Five minutes later, Liv had spit from her group and saw Danny had as well. Blush and swallowing, she walk up to him.

"Hi Danny." She said in a small voice.

"Huh? Oh hey Liv." Danny said when he notices her.

Liv love how Danny said her nickname. After all he was the one that give it to her.

"So what up?" Danny asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I heard you talking to friends about your parents portal. Is it true to be done by tonight?" Liv asked.

"Yeah, You...um...what to came over and see it?" Danny asked her.

Liv was shock, Danny had never asked her over to his house for anything before.

"S-s-sure. I d-d-don't mind." She said shuttering.

"Really? Great. I'm thinking on asked Fred and Henry to join us. Tucker and Sam are already invited." Danny smile.

"Really? That's great." Liv said.

Liv was hopping to use the time she had at Danny's house to talk to him about her feelings. Plus with Fred and Henry there, they can keep Tucker and Sam busy for a while so she can talk to him. She notice Danny had turn to a cliff side during her thoughts and was look over it strangely.

"Hey Danny, what is it?" She asked walking over to him.

"Look at these." Danny said.

Liv look to see four blue symbols with what look like wings on the bottom, but each one had some in the symbols. The first symbol on what look like green bird with a wing coming from the side of it's head. The second symbol had what look like a dolphin. The third one had what appear to be a red dragon and the last one had a white skull with purple below it.

"What are these?" Liv asked.

"I have no idea." Danny answer.

"There are strange." Fred said appearing next to them.

"Hmm, very strange." Henry said also appearing next to them.

"Where did you guys come from?" Danny asked them.

"We notice Liv was with you and you where looking at cliff side." Fred answer.

"Well, I was wondering if you and Henry can come see my parents active the portal tonight." Danny asked again.

"You mean it going to be finish tonight? Hell yeah I'll come!" Fred shouted.

"I guess so." Henry said sounding like he didn't want to.

Henry then turn back to the symbols and blush some dirt away. He then notice a hand print next to one of the symbols. He soon started to blush more dirt away before finding three more hand prints.

"What did you find?" Danny asked.

"Looks like hand prints." Liv said.

"Does that mean someone was here before us?" Fred asked.

Henry just look at hand prints and notice one of them was his size. He place his hand on the print and a green glow appear. The other three look shock before discover each print was their size. They each place their hands on the prints give a blue, red, and purple glow as they did. The cliff started to shake and the four jump back thinking that they just brought cliff down on them. They watch as part of the cliff rise up to show that the inside was made of metal.

"OK, that's new." Danny said walking up to the door.

"I guess we head inside?" Fred asked.

All four of them thought about it for a few seconds before heading in. Once the were, the door close shut, but they pay no mind. Their brains was shock on what they were seeing. The wall look beyond anything they had seen before. They could see lights travel on the walls as if it was coming from something. They walk down the hall and came to an old room with computers all around them. In the middle of the room was a giant capsule. They walk up to it and Danny found the controls to the capsule. He saw a blinking light on press it. Soon a screen appear and Danny could make out the writing.

"Fifth of the year 21XX. A strange metal had been found. It unlike anything other metal that we use. It much stronger and can handle pressure from deep understand the seas, and with stand heats as hot as the sun. The metal is very strange but imported. More tests must be study for it. Eleventh of the year 21XX. The Mavericks have discover our new found metal. They will not have it. We only hope that the Hunters will keep them at bay. Maybe it time we do something useful for this metal. First of the year 22XX. At last, after 50 years the work is done. I have turn to metal into four powerful armors. Each armor was made with a element in them. The Armor of Wind and Thunder will allow the use to fly in the sky and send lightning bolts from the sky. The Armor of Water and Ice will allow the use to sea even in the toughest seas and use ice to create their needs. The Armor of Fire and Strength will allow the use to feel no heat even from the hottest area and give the user unknown amount of strength to use. The Armor of Shadows lets the user use the shadows as if they are one with them. If you find these armor I only hope you will use them for the safely of mankind and Reploids alike."

Danny was shock and so was the others that heard him. They turn to the capsule which they guess had the four armors. Four Armors made by an unknown metal. And it was made back in the Maverick War.

"Do you think you can open this Danny?" Fred asked getting punch in the arm by Liv.

"What? Do you want to see them too?" He asked her.

Liv look away and Danny started to look over the controls. It was good thing he learn a bit of tech from his parents and Tucker. He started to type on it trying to figure out how to open it.

Soon a beep was heard and the capsule open to show the four armor. Each armor look the same but with different colors and helmets. Henry look at the green and white armor with what like to be wings on them. Fred look at the red and white armor with it's helmet had horns and two large blasters on the back. Liv look at the blue and white that had what look like long metal hair coming from the helmet. Danny had turn to the purple and white armor that had a scarf around it and it helmet look to have a mask.

"Are those the armors?" Fred asked.

"I think so." Danny answers.

"So what should we do with them?" Liv asked next.

"Not sure. Armor of Wind and Thunder..." Henry said looking at it.

The four continue to stare at the armors before each of their watches beep.

"Crud, we have to get back to the rest of the class." Danny said, knowing that his friends will be worry.

The others nods and started to leave the room, not noticing a small ball of light appear.

"It been too long. At last, the choose ones have appear. I trust you can keep the world safe better then I could. Armors of Wind and Thunder, Ice and Water, Fire and Strength, and Shadows lend your choose ones your power. Help them become the guardians that this world needs." It said and the four armors turn into lights.

* * *

The four teens was able to make it outside and ran towards the bus. They reach it just as Mr. Lancer look up.

"Mr. Windsor, Mr. Firestorm, Miss. Whitewater, and Mr. Fenton. I see you made it back to the bus in time. We're just about to call the police to started looking for you four." He said.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer." Fred, Liv and Danny said as Henry just shrug.

The four was about to step on the bus when an explosion rock the bus around.

"What was that?!" One of the students yell.

Danny went around the bus and saw purple reploids with busters on their hands and a black visor covering their faces.

"MAVERICK ATTACK!" Danny shouted.

The rest of the students ran off the bus to take cover behind some boulders while other try to call their parents to get a hold of the Hunters. Danny had hind with Henry, Fred and Liv do to he was closer to them then his friends. Danny peek out to see some of the Mavericks shoot at him. He quickly duck back before the shots reach him.

"Well, we are screw." Danny said had seeing no way out.

"You're kidding." Fred asked shock.

"He's right. I'm not sure we can wait for the Hunters." Henry said looking out as well.

"There got to be something we can do!" Liv yelled hugging on to Danny.

"Liv...can't...breath." Danny gasps making her let go.

Then Danny notices four lights heading for them, before he could warn them each light hit them and the four went under a transformation.

"Armor of Wind and Thunder!" Henry shouted.

His clothes was replace with a white suit that cover his whole body. A bit of wind blew around his feet making green boots, as well some green armor on his legs that reach his mid-section, appear. The wind also made green armor that went up his arms making, stopping near his elbows. He had green armor appear about his upper body with two small wings coming from his back. The helmet appear as the sound of thunder was heard as the finishing touches of gold rings appear around his wist and ankles. He reach behind him and drew two identical energy-based swords.

"Strong Air Battalion-Sage Harpuia!" He shouted.

"Armor of Fire and Strength" Fred shouted.

His clothes was replace with a white and red suit that cover his whole body. A bit of fire surround his feet making red boots that reach his knees. The fire also appear around his arms making the armor, stopping near his elbows. He had red armor appear upper body with two giant shoulder pads appearing. The helmet appear as he swag his arms to make it look like he broke the fire off him as the finishing touches of gold rings appear around his wist and ankles. He reach behind him and pull out two giant blusters that was also as big as his body.

"Scorched Earth Squadron-Fighting Fefnir!" He shouted.

"Armor of Water and Ice!" Liv shouted.

Her clothes was replace with a white suit that cover her whole body. A bit of water appear around her feet making heel boots, as well some blue armor on her legs that reach her mid-section appear, The water also made blue armor that went up her arm making the armor, stopping near her elbows. She had blue armor appear about her upper body. The helmet appear as the sound of braking ice was heard as the finishing touches of gold rings appear around her wist and ankles. She reach out with her hand and pull out a harpoon-like weapon and she sat on.

"Deep Sea Squadron-Fairy Leviathan!" She shouted.

"Armor of Shadows!" Danny shouted.

His clothes was replace with a white suit that cover his whole body. A bit of shadows cover around his feet making purple boots, as well some purple armor on his legs that reach his mid-section, appear. The shadows also made purple armor that went up his arms making the armor, stopping near his elbows. He had purple armor appear about his upper body. The helmet appear as the shadows flew off him as the finishing touches of gold rings appear around his wist and ankles. He place his hands in a sign as if he was going to ready an attack.

"Cutting Shadow Squadron-Hidden Phantom!" He shouted.

Once the light faded, the four look at themselves, shock on what they were wearing.

"What is this?" Henry asked.

"Wow! Is feels awesome!" Fred almost shouted.

"Unbelievable." Liv said in shock.

"Um guys..." Danny said get the others to look at him.

"We should figure this out later. We need to see if we can stop those Mavericks. I think these armors can give us a fighting chance." He said.

The others look over to see that the Mavericks has started to aim at their fellow classmates. They nod and rush out to stop them.

Henry drew his small swords and slash through one of the mavericks. It appear nothing happen at first, but the Maverick spit in half and exploded. He turn to see other one rise it buster and fire at him. Henry took to the air to dodge the shots before dive back down, dodging the shots coming at him. Once Henry reach the maverick he slash it with his small swords making it explode.

Fred had rush over to a maverick and clothesline it and a few others as he ran. He stop and watch them fly off into a cliff making them explode. He turn to see another shoot at him. He dodge the shots and ran up to the maverick. He grab it and slam it into the ground making it explode. He then felt some hit his back and turn to see more mavericks ready to shot at him. Fred smile and pull out his blasters and started to shoot. His shots was way bigger the mavericks and each one got destroy by him.

Liv had floated over to the nearest maverick and spin kick away before punch another. She turn to look for more before one of them shot her. Liv flinch from the hit before pull up her weapon and slash the poor maverick in half. She turn to see a barrage of shots coming at her. She spin her staff blocking the shorts and making ice appear. She then threw the ice at the mavericks that was cover in ice and exploded.

Danny had ran up to the mavericks and started to place tags on them. The tags then lit and explode taking the mavericks with them. Danny turn to see shots coming at him. He close his eyes and dodge each shot with ease. He reopen them and threw his kunai's that hit their marks. Danny then behind to jump in the air and then come down with a kick. He hit the nearest maverick, flip off him and hit two more with his open palms. He then reach behind him and threw a giant shuriken that cut down any mavericks in it path.

The students watch as four strange Reploids appear and started to deal with the Mavericks. It wasn't long before the Mavericks started to retreat. The four Reploids met back up as they watch the Mavericks run off.

"Oh yeah! That's right, Run! We'll have more fun with ya next time!" The Red Reploid shouted as the other three shake their heads.

Each of the students step out from behind the boulders and slowly walk up to them. The Green Reploid notices and turn to them.

"Is everyone alright?" It asked.

The class nod and Sam step up.

"Who are you guys?" She asked.

The four Reploids look at each as if thinking on the question.

"I'm Sage Harpuia." The Green Reploid said.

"Fighting Fefnir is my name!" The Red Reploid said

"Nice to met you I'm Fairy Leviathan." The Blue Reploid smile.

"Hidden Phantom." The Purple Reploid said and bow.

"So you guys are Reploids?" Tucker asked.

"Hey! I'm a girl!" Leviathan shouted.

"Yes, we are." Harpuia answer.

"Really?! Man you guys are so cool! The way you all slash and blast those Mavericks apart! Oh man! I wish I had a cam...OW!" Tucker said before Sam pull his ear.

"Sorry about that. Tucker can get overexcited at time." Sam said.

"It no problem. We had just woke up here and saw you were under attack." Phantom said.

"Wait woke up? You mean you were just activated?" Paulina asked them.

"Indeed. I'm afraid we can't tell you much about ourselves yet as we have questions of are own." Harpuia said.

"Yeah, but man fighting those reploids was fun!" Fefnir shouted only for Leviathan to shack his head with her staff.

"OW! What did I do?" He shouted holding his head.

"You make it sounds like we love fighting too much!" She said.

"They're call Mavericks. It because that attack people that are call that." Tucker spoke up.

Soon a sound of a airship feel the air and touch down then the students. The four Reploids look at each other, nodding.

"We must take our leave." Harpuia said and the four jump up to cliff as the Hunters came up.

Each Hunter had on a blue armor with busters for their right hand and a red scope over their eyes. Some rise their busters to shot at the four Reploids, but the were gone before they could shoot.

* * *

After a long wait, I finally got to writing the first chapter of The Four Guardians. To let you know Henry, Fred, Liv, and Danny armors look just like the Four Guardians from Mega Man Zero. The Hunters as suppose to look like the enemies from Mega Man Zero 1, 2 and 3 and the Mavericks are the ones from Mega Man Zero 4. They might be able to use their armors with ease this time, but they still have a lot to learn. I also thought of some villains for the story and I need time to remind myself who and what they are. They will have a few humans enemies though. Also if you have an idea for a villain please share. Anyone know who the ball of light is? Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Before I started I have decide to redo some of the Danny Phantom Episodes, mostly to bring in some of Danny's ghostly enemies. I will be bring in some Mega Man Zero Characters as well. Well that's it. On to the story!

* * *

Mystery Meat (Redone)

The Eight Gentle Judges, the Judges of the Capital of Neo Arcadia. They look at at a Hunter who just reported about the attack on some human teens.

"So let me get this straight. A class from a school was taking a field trip to a land that was use in the War long ago and they got attack by the Mavericks?" Childre Inarabitta asked.

"Yes Sir!" The Hunter replied.

"And when you arrived, the Mavericks were gone and you saw four new Reploids running from the scene and escape before you could catch them?" Blazin' Flizard asked.

"I'm afraid so sir." The Hunter replied again.

"Just who are they?" Cubit Foxtar asked.

"The teens told they call themselves Sage Harpuia, Fighting Fefnir, Fairy Leviathan, and Hidden Phantom." The Hunter told them.

"Are they Mavericks?" Glacier le Cactank asked.

"We do not know. But the teens said they were just activated. So it hard to say which side they're on." The Hunter said.

"For now, keep an eye for them. If they shown any thing that they might Mavericks shoot them on sight." Tretista Kelverian, Head Judge, said.

"Yes Sir!" The Hunter said and left.

"Are sure it wise to leave them alone?" A old voice said.

"Dr. Weil, we don't know much about them. We can't pass judgement until we know more about them." Deathtanz Mantisk told him.

"Yes, Yes, but why not catch them instead? Don't take them down catch them and let them explain themselves. Master X did tell you that after all." Dr. Weil said.

"He's right. We promise Master X we'll judge all Reploids first." Hellbat Schilt said.

"Very Well, I will change the order to capture them instead." Tretista Kelverian asked.

"Thank You." Dr. Weil said and started to leave.

 _'Fools!'_ Dr. Weil thought and smirk evilly.

* * *

 _One day later..._

Danny walk to his locker and thought about what happen to him yesterday. He, Liv, Fred, and Henry find a mysterious cave inside a cliff, learn that had four armor made from a mysterious metal, got attack by Mavericks and use those same armors to fight them off. It took the four a bit to figure out how to take the armors off and met up with the rest of the class. Danny look down to his new purple watch. For some reason his watch change colors after the armor of shadows disappear. He shut his locker to see Dash walking up to him.

"What do you what now Dash?" Danny said, not in the mood for him.

"Funny. I heard your friends are sick today and there no one to save you." Dash said cracking his knuckles.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Dash." A voice spoke up before Dash.

Dash turn around to tell the person to mind his own businesses when he saw it was Fred.

"Hey Fred...How it going?" Dash said sweating.

Fred just lean towards Dash's face and said, "Beat it."

Dash didn't need to be told twice. He ran as fast as he could not wanting to deal with Fred.

"Thanks." Danny smile.

"Any time Danny. Just because Sam and Tucker isn't here doesn't mean you're alone." Fred smile back.

"So what's up? You want to talk about my parents portal again?" Danny asked.

"No, it actually about the armors we have." Fred said holding out his red watch.

Danny nods. He knew he and the other will have to talk about it.

"Come on, Liv and Henry are waiting for us. I'll just use some of my A-Lister title to make sure you guys don't get detention." Fred said.

Fred led Danny to the school doors where Henry and and Liv was waiting. Once Liv saw Danny she blush and turn her head away. Henry just led on the wall as the two step up.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Dash was picking on Danny again." Fred said.

"I swear he can't get it through that thick head of his, to leave Danny alone!" Liv said angrily.

"We can worry about Dash later. Danny did your watch change color after your armor faded?" Henry spoke up.

"Yeah, I take it yours did too?" Danny asked.

Both Henry and Liv show their new green and blue watches to answer him.

"Okay, now all we need is answers. Like why did those armors come to us? And how in the world did we fight off Mavericks?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure. The Armor were amazing though." Liv answer.

"I think we need to return to where we found that armors to find our answers." Henry spoke up.

"Are you sure? The Hunters are there and they haven't figure out why the Mavericks attack us yet." Fred said.

"Plus we're still in school. I don't think my parents will be happy if I skip school." Liv added.

"What about after school? Tucker and Sam are sick today and I really don't have any plans." Danny asked.

"Hmm...I don't see why not, but we need to tell ours parents something." Henry agree.

"Well there no way we can tell them that we are going back to the attack site." Fred said making the other three nod.

"I'm sure we can think of something. For now, let's get to class. Before Mr. Lancer gives us all detentions." Danny spoke up.

They nodded again and went to class.

* * *

 _After school..._

"Okay, I had told my parents that I'm going to spend the day with you guys and they want me home by 8 P.M." Danny said.

"My parents said the same thing. Though they are very happy that I have friends." Liv said.

"My Dad said as long I have kind and strong friends I can hang out with them as long as I want." Fred said.

"My mom is happy I made friends. She wanted to met you guys at some point, but we need get going." Henry said.

"How are we going to get there?" Fred asked.

"We can take my mom's car. She let me take the Driver Ed test and I pass." Henry said not really happy to share his mom car.

They all nodded and got in the green car.

"Okay, no matter where I go, I see green all around you." Danny said.

"Believe it or not, it's my favorite color." Henry said and drove the car out of town.

After a few hours of driving, they saw the attack site and the Hunters look over it. Henry drove pass to make it look like they were just some people going on a ride without trouble. Once the drive pass, they saw the cliff that that hidden cave was at. Henry pull the car behind some boulders and the four walk to the cliff. Once they reach to spot they pace their hand in to prints and the door open. They walk in and found themselves back in the same room as they found the armors in.

"Good thing they didn't find this place." Danny said looking over the old computers.

"I wounder why?" Liv asked.

"Because only the chosen ones can enter this place." A voice spoke up making the four jump.

They quickly stood back to back ready to defend themselves, when they saw a ball of light float down to them.

"I see you have return." It said.

"Um...who and what are you?" Danny asked shock.

"As for what, I can't tell you, but you may can me X." It said.

"X? Not much of a name if you ask me." Fred said.

"I understand Fred Firestorm. You all came here for answers did you not?" X said.

Fred was shock that it knew his name.

"How did..." Fred started to ask.

"I know who you all are. The armors have told me much about you four." X answer.

"Wait the armors can talk?" Liv asked confuse.

"No, but I could tell how the armors work well with you, they told me everything I need to know about you Livia Whitewater or do you go by Liv?" X said.

Liv was just shock that this X person knew about her, does that mean it knows about her crush too?

"Look I get you know who we are, but you think you can help understand these armors better?" Danny asked.

"Of course Daniel Fenton. Please have a seat." X said and the four sat down.

"Now to started, I was once member of Neo Arcadia. I also took part in the Maverick War 100 years ago. I was once of the few people to learn about the metal that your armors were made of. It was I who came up with the idea of turning the metal into armors. With the help of my friend Dr. Ciel, we were able to get the armors finish after 50 years. To insure that no evil would take the armors, I had input a code that let only those they find worthily to use them. Finally 50 years later, you four found this place and the armors have chose you four to use them." X explain.

The four was shock, whoever this X guys was, it had to be over 100 years old.

"Wait, Neo Arcadia? The capital for humans and Reploids alike?" Henry asked shock.

"Indeed. I once live there before coming here to see the metal that was once your armors." X said.

"So why are we the chosen ones?" Fred asked.

"While I made the code, it was the armors that seek out what was in your hearts. I don't want they saw in you, but I can trust you will use them for good." X explain again.

The four was quiet again. This was a lot to take in.

"For now about we train? I watch as you deal with the Mavericks yesterday and they will not be easy to deal with next time." X said.

"Sure, I'm up for it!" Fred said smiling.

"Before we start, there are some rules I must tell you. First, never use your armor for you own gain. Second, never attack humans. It will make you look like Mavericks. And Third, you must never tell anyone about your armors. The Metal is very rare and if someone found out about the armors and control them, it could be dangerous to the world." X added.

The four nod. They knew they weren't going to use their armors for anything dangerous now they had some ideas about the armors.

* * *

 _One week Later..._

"Okay, two more days, and it's done!" Maddie said as she turns off the torch she was using.

"What did you say? It's done? The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts." Jack shouted as he rush into the the room and grab it.

Danny wasn't too worry. After all his parents had finally had a reason to to use all their inventions they had been making. He hasn't seen any ghost yet, but thanks to the train he been taking, he could handle a ghost for some time.

"Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward." The Fenton Finder said and pointed at Danny.

Now Danny was shock. He was a ghost? But that not possible. Once his parents reach him, the Fenton Finder beep.

"Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder." It said, confusing Jack and Maddie.

"What? Oh, that can't be right." Jack said.

Danny was thinking, how can he be a ghost? He didn't have anything that gave off ghost energy. Maybe his armor? He was about to talk when his sister spoke up.

"...you need guidance, and parents who can provide it." Jazz was saying as Danny was thinking.

"Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only-" Maddie started to say.

"Sixteen. Biologically! But psychologically, I'm an adult! And I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts to pollute the mind of this impressionable little child! Come, you abused, unwanted wretch. I'll drive you to school." Jazz said and walk Danny out of the room.

 _'What just happen?'_ Danny asked in thought.

"Huh. That's weird. Jasmine _never_ offers to drive Danny to school." Maddie said as she watch her kids walk away.

"That can only mean one thing. That's not our daughter; that's a ghost. Danny, no! It's a trap!" Jack yell and ran after them with Maddie behind him.

* * *

Danny had met up with Tucker and Sam who were waiting for him.

"Hey guys. Jazz drove me here today." Danny said to them.

"Really? Jazz _never_ drives you to school." Tucker said shock.

"I know. It was weird." Danny agree.

"So Danny we heard you been hanging out with Fred, Liv and Henry lately. I get the reason why Fred and Liv would hang out with you, but how did you get Henry to hang out with you?" Sam asked shock.

 _'I wish I can tell you, but I can't'_ Danny thought.

"Well, I just spoke to him and it turns out he a nice guy." Danny said instead.

"Well, he is a quiet guy. I guess that that what make him unique. Unique is good! That's why I'm an ultra recyclo-vegetarian." Sam said thinking about it.

"Which means _what_?" Tucker asked.

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Danny explain to him.

"Oh, who cares about that stuff? Danny, two words: meat connoisseur." Tucker said and sniff the air near him.

"Last night, you had Sloppy Joes." He said.

"Impressive." Danny said impress.

"Meat heightens the senses, and my all-meat streak is fourteen years strong." Tucker explain.

"...And it's about to end. The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down." Sam spoke up.

"Wait... What did you do?" Tucker asked afraid.

The scene change to the Casper High cafeteria. Sam and the school board's changes to the menu can be seen; a big banner states that this week is "Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian" week. The lunch lady gives what looks like grass on bread to a student, and then one to Danny.

"What is this? Grass on a bun?" Danny asked her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE_?!" Tucker shouted dramatically.

"Tucker, it's time for a change." Sam said smiling.

* * *

 _Back at Fenton Works..._

The ghost portal had the door open and an elderly female ghost dressed in lunch lady garb walks outs.

"Ooh! Somebody changed the menu!" She said smiling.

The Lunch Lady phases out through the basement's ceiling while Maddie and Jack are working on another invention, failing to notice the ghost at all.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Maddie said.

"No, it's perfect. When Jazz gets home we suck the ghost out of her with a Fenton Xtractor." Jack said hold what looks like a vacuum cleaner.

"But what if Jazz isn't a ghost? What if we accidentally hurt her?" Maddie asked worry for their daughter.

"Maddie, the Fenton Xtractor doesn't hurt humans...unless it gets in your hair..." Jack said and turn it on having his hair rip off making him scream.

"See?" He said with Maddie face-palming.

* * *

Back at the school, Danny look at the bread with grass on it. He look like around to see that Tucker was also a little unsure about it.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?" He asked.

Sam just smile before Mr. Lancer place a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, Miss Manson. The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria." Mr. Lancer said smiling.

Tucker was still upset before he started smell something.

"Meat. Near." He said and started to smell around Mr. Lancer.

"No, no. The rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue. Thanks again." Mr. Lancer said and left.

"Yeah, thanks again for making us eat _garbage_ , Sam." Tucker said upset.

"It's not garbage. It's recyclable organic matter." Sam said.

"It's garbage." The voice five said.

"Liv, Fred, Henry? You guys too?" Danny asked shock.

"Yeah, whiling there nothing wrong with a little change Sam, but this is way beyond of what you do." Fred said.

"Sorry Sam, I'm with Fred on this one." Liv said.

"Too much green in my case." Henry added.

"Come on!" Sam said unhappy.

Before anything else was said, Danny was hit on the back of his head with some mud.

"FENTON!"

"Great." Danny, Liv, and Fred groan.

"I ordered three mud pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three _mud_ pies. With mud. From the ground! All because of _your_ girlfriend!" Dash yell.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny said.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Sam agree.

"Leave him alone Dash. He not happy about this as you are." Liv said, but Dash ignore her.

"These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating _mud_?!" Dash shouted.

"Actually, it's topsoil." Sam corrected.

"Whatever!" Dash said and put his plate in front of Danny.

"Eat it. All of it." He told him.

Fred was about get up and stop Dash when he notices something behind the counter. He quickly make out that it was a lunch lady, but she was floating. He turn to Liv and Henry and move his head over the counter where they saw the same thing as he did. Knowing they had to get Danny outta there, Fred pick up the plate and shouted, "GARBAGE FIGHT!"

He tosses the plate and hits Dash in the face. The other students begin throwing food as well and chaos ensues. Sam peeks out from behind a table upset.

"It's not garbage! It's-" Sam started to shout before Danny pull her down.

"Listen Sam, stay here. There something we need to check out." Liv said as she and the three boys started to crawl away.

"You're gonna pay for this, Fenton!" Dash shouted before he was hit in face with two _mud_ pies.

"Great. I'm still his favorite." Danny whisper.

"Not as long as I'm around." Fred said.

The four reach the door and peek up to see the Lunch Lady Ghost floating around looking for something.

"Huh. Shouldn't be so bad. She looks a little like my grandmother." Tucker said next to them.

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Sam asked.

"Tucker! Sam! Liv told you stay under the table!" Danny told them.

"Hey, you hang out with these three almost every day for a week! It time we get in this too!" Sam said as the two walk in.

Danny just groan. They where hopping to talk to the ghost without casing any trouble and use their armors in case it does happen.

The four walk up to see that the ghost had turn around.

"Hello, children. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?" The Ghost asked.

"Yeah.", Tucker said pointing at Sam, "She did."

Turns out that was the wrong thing to say. The ghost becomes extremely angry, with her hair flaming on end and eyes flashing red.

"YOU CHANGED THE MENU?! THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!" She shouted making the six teens gasp.

"Tucker! Sam! Get outta here!" Danny shouted.

"What?! What about you?" Sam asked shock.

"The four of us are going to hold the ghost off! Go!" Henry said.

Knowing they wouldn't get any answers, Tucker and Sam ran off. The Lunch Lady try to follow them, but the four teens block her path.

"Sorry Ma'ma, but you want them you have get through us!" Fred said.

"You guys ready?" Henry asked.

"Ready!" The other three shouted.

"Armor of Wind and Thunder!"

"Armor of Fire and Strength!"

"Armor of Water and Ice!"

"Armor of Shadows!"

Soon the four stood as Sage Harpuia, Fighting Fefnir, Fairy Leviathan, and Hidden Phantom, leaving the Lunch Lady surprise.

"What?" She said shock.

"Okay ghost, lets see you handle this!" Fefnir said and threw a punch that knock the ghost away from him.

"Hang on, didn't Mr. Fenton say that humans can't touch ghosts?" Leviathan asked.

"Maybe it our armors. My parents had use an invention and it say that I was some how a ghost. I think it pick up what type of metal our armors was made of." Phantom said.

"Sound like it, but for now, we need to stop that Lunch Lady." Harpuia said.

The Lunch Lady floats back up and growl at the four.

"I control lunch! Lunch is sacred! Lunch has rules!" She shouted before hold up some cake.

"Anybody want cake?" She asked leaving the four a bit dumbfound.

"Too bad! Children who change _my_ menu do not get dessert!" She said and phases up out through the ceiling.

"She after Tucker and Sam!" Phantom shouted and the four ran/flew out of the room.

The four armor teens ran though the school before seeing the Lunch Lady chasing after Sam and Tucker.

Tucker trip and watch as the Lunch Lady flew over him.

"SAM! She after you!" Tucker shouted.

Sam kept running before the Lunch Lady appear in front of her.

Prepare to learn why meat is the most _powerful_ of the five food groups!" She said before pull out a cookie.

"Cookie?" She asked with Sam shakes her head "no."

The ghost seems surprised she was turned down for a split second before reverting back to "evil lunch lady mode."

"Then perish!" She said as she reach for her.

Before she could grab her, Phantom had appear in front of Sam stopping the ghost.

"Hidden Phantom?!" Sam asked surprise.

"Go! We got this." He told her.

Before Sam could run, meat started to fly past them.

"Steak...! Rib-eye...! No, porterhouse! Medium-rare!" Tucker said seeing the meat fly pass him.

"Where did they come from?" Fefnir asked.

"Lancer!" Tucker said before a piece of paper hit his face.

The meat products begin attaching themselves to the Lunch Lady's body until she is completely covered and only her mean green eyes are showing. Phantom quickly turn to pick Sam up to get her outta of there when the Lunch Lady grab him and then him into the others. She then grab Sam and flew off.

Tucker was still trying to get the paper off his face, not seeing Sage Harpuia, Fighting Fefnir, Fairy Leviathan, and Hidden Phantom turn back into Henry, Fred, Liv and Danny.

"Okay, that was new." Danny said before her notice he was over Liv.

Liv notices as well and the two teens blush before Danny help her up. Fred rub his head wondering how they change from been hit just once. Henry stood up and saw Tucker pull off the paper.

"Guys? When did you get here? And where are the Reploids?" He asked.

"Um...They ran after to ghost that took Sam. We came to see if you were OK." Fred said with a cover story.

"Sam was taken! We gotta to go save her!" Tucker said, before his and Danny's collars were grab.

"You _two_ aren't going _anywhere_." Mr. Lancer said looking unhappy.

Fred turn to see Dash behind Mr. Lancer smirking in victory.

"Told ya you'd pay Fenton!" He said.

* * *

The five teens where in Mr. Lancer office, even though Danny and Tucker was in trouble, Fred, Liv and Henry went with them knowing they had to save Sam and hope to get this over quickly.

"Tucker Foley. Chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room." Mr. Lancer said as Tucker smile slyly, which earn him a slap on back of the head from Liv.

"Danny Fenton. Thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property, but no severe mischief before today. So, gentlemen, tell me..." Mr. Lancer said before slamming the folder on his desk.

"WHY DID THE TWO OF YOU CONSPIRE TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL'S CAFETERIA?!" He shouted.

"Dash started it! He threw-" Danny started to say.

"Four touchdown passes in the last game is thereby exempt from scorn. You two, however, are not. I'll map out your punishment when I return." Mr. Lancer said and stood up.

"Now hold it Mr. Lancer! I was the one that started the fight! Not these two!" Fred spoke up.

"Yeah. Dash try to force Danny to eat mud!" Liv added.

"You only listen to the ones with more money. No wonder none of the students tell you anything about the bullies they get." Henry said angrily.

Mr. Lancer just stood and sigh. Fred was one of the A-Listers and Liv was from a rich family. Henry had came here to learn about the new illness that his mother had. Seeing that the three defend Danny and Tucker made him realizes he could lose the three people that help his school if he disagrees or punish them.

"Very Well, Mr. Foley, Mr. Fenton you're off the hook this time. But you will be cleaning the cafeteria since you where the ones that was near the start of the fight." Mr Lancer said, walking out the door with Tucker following him.

Dash frowns knowing that Fred had stood up for Danny. Without a word Dash close the door and left. Danny turns to his new friends and smile. He then notices a wall of TVs showing different security camera views of the school. Several cameras show a storage room filled with boxes of meat. The last one shows a trail of meat juice in front of the boxes leading off-screen.

"Check it out. _Meat_ trail." Danny said.

"We met need some help. Someone you can free Sam while we kept the Lunch Lady busy." Fred said.

"Agree, we need to work as a team to stop her." Henry said.

"And I think I know just the person." Danny answer.

Tucker was glad to get out of trouble for once. He had to admit, Fred, Liv and Henry are nice people. He kept wondering why Danny kept hanging out with them. Just as he turn the corner, she was shock to see Hidden Phantom waiting for him.

"Tucker Foley. We need your help." He said.

* * *

"Sweet mother of mutton! I'd dreamed of it, but...I never thought I'd live to see it!" Tucker said hugging the boxes of meat.

"How is it that _we_ have armors and _he's_ the weird kid?" Leviathan whisper to Phantom.

"I think he was drop on his head at birth." Phantom whisper back.

The five teens follow the meat trail until the saw Sam who is trapped neck-deep in a large pile of meat with the Lunch Lady floated over her.

"My dear child...meat is good for kids! It helps them grow and makes them smile! Why won't you eat it?"She asked Sam.

"We don't need meat. That's _fact_!" Sam said.

That was the wrong thing to say as the Lunch Lady got mad again.

"SILENCE! You need discipline, manners, respect! You know where that comes from? MEAT! Chicken? Or fish?" She asked before being nice again.

"We'll take care of the ghost. You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat." Harpuia told Tucker.

"Waaaay ahead of you." Tucker said holding up a fork and knife.

Fefnir had already ran towards the Lunch Lady, who turn in surprise, but was too late to stop him. He punch her way from Sam and the rest of them stood ready to defend Sam from the ghost.

"What are they doing here?!" Sam asked surprise.

"I'll have you free in no time, Sam!" Tucker said cutting into the meat.

"You've _gotta_ be kidding me." Sam said in disbelief.

Phantom had ran up and kick the Lunch Lady as Leviathan punch her in the cheek. Harpuia gone up to to attack the Lunch Lady, when she grab him and threw him into Fefnir. Leviathan went to hit her again, but was knock into Phantom. They four stood back up not wanting to use their weapons in case they are able to kill it, which is something they didn't want to find out.

"Don't you see? This is why you need meat! You're skin and bones!" The Lunch Lady said and summon shish-kebabs from a box, their pointed ends heading straight for Phantom.

Phantom started to dodge them and stood back with the rest. The Lunch Lady growls and soon started to summon meat from all the Boxes. Meanwhile, Tucker is about to take a bite of meat, but the piece as well as the meat pile that was covering Sam goes flying off towards the ghost. The meat soars around and attaches to the Lunch Lady to form the meat monster she was earlier. The four Armor teens stood ready before the Lunch Lady grab into surprise and threw them away, making them crash though the wall once again changing back to normal. She turn to Tucker and Sam who was scare of her now.

"Run?" Tucker asked.

"Run!" Sam conform.

Sam and Tucker yell as they head for the door, but the ghost sends a pile of meat that blocks their exit, knocking them both back. Danny had heard his friends yells and with outthinking on putting his armor back on, rush in there. The Lunch Lady makes fists with her hands and prepares to slam down on Sam and Tucker, but Danny quickly ran up and grabs them in his arms before running out of there. The Lunch Lady is surprised and can't stop herself in time before the meat splatters all against the wall.

Danny had made it outside to see that Fred, Liv and Henry was talking on why they had change back again. Danny stop and turn to see Tucker and Sam were both alright. Tired from the fight and the rush he on, Danny pass out getting all the teens to look at him.

"Danny?" Liv asked worry.

"He's asleep." Henry said.

"Where did you guys come from?" Tucker asked.

"Not now Tucker, let's get Danny home." Fred said picking Danny up.

* * *

Jazz had made it back home after a day of school. She was shock to see that no one was there.

"Mom? Dad?" She call out before the door slam behind her and two smoke bombs roll in front of her and cover her in smoke.

"Now, Maddie! Hit her! I'm moving in! Get my back!" Jack voice shouted before the smoke faded.

The smoke clears to show an irritated Jazz with her arms crossed as her parents have latched themselves onto her legs, the Fenton Xtractor attached to her hair. Maddie and Jack let go of her legs.

"This is _all_ going in the memoir." Jazz said walking off with the Xtractor still on her hair.

Jack and Maddie stood there confuse until the door open again to show Fred carrying Danny with Tucker, Sam, Henry, and Liv behind them.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! What a school day! Poor Danny nodded off. We figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed without any parental interaction whatsoever." Tucker said, not sure what to think.

"Don't get up! We know where to go. Bye!" Sam asked as the five teens went upstairs.

Once Fred set Danny, he walk over to Liv and Henry and sat down next to them as Tucker and Sam watch over Danny.

"So, any ideas, why we change back twice in one day?" Fred whisper.

"I think it because we haven't use our armors for long." Liv said.

"Agree, ghosts must be more stronger the mavericks if we change back." Henry said thinking on it.

"We better tell Danny when he wakes up." Liv said, knowing this was something they need to tell X about.

Speaking of Danny, he suddenly wakes up with a yelp.

"Ah! Aah! Wha? What's going on?" He asked confuse remembering that pull Tucker and Sam to safely.

"You passed out. We took you home. You've been asleep for _four_ days!" Tucker told him making Liv slap him in the back of the head again.

" _Four_ days?!" Danny shouted alarmed.

"No Danny, you had been asleep for a couple hours." Liv said making him relax a bit.

"Knock it off, Tucker. It was your carelessness almost got him killed." Sam told him, thinking how that Danny save them was Tucker's idea.

"Me? I almost got him killed? The only reason this happened is because you had to be unique. You had to take the meat away! And I'm going to get it back!" Tucker shouted and storm off.

"You want to change that menu back? YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME TO DO IT!" Sam yell as she follow after Tucker.

"Huh? What just happen?" Fred asked lost.

"Not too sure. Danny if you're up to it, we need to go see X. See what we can do about the Ghost and try to find a way to stop changing back when a ghost knock us away." Henry said the told Danny.

Danny nods, wanting to know the same reason.

"Oh well. I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow." He said shrugging.

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Or not. Maybe it'll be worse." Danny groan as Henry, Liv and Fred stood next to him surprise.

Pan over a bunch of meat lovers decked out in meat merchandise. On a stage, some girls are dancing in hot dog outfits. The girls dance offstage and Tucker appears carrying a microphone in his hand.

"What do we want?" Tucker said, shouting into the mic.

"MEAT!" The Meat Lovers shouted.

"When do we want it?"

"NOW!"

The four looks over at the other side of the protest. Pan over the vegetarian equivalent of the meat-protest side full of hippies, laid-back people, and goths. Sam is standing on top of a school bus yelling into a microphone while carrying a sign that reads "NOW!"

"VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER! VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER!" Sam and the veggies lovers chanted.

Then both Tucker and Sam march over to the four, glaring at each other.

"You guys put together two protests in one night?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Meat-eaters, Danny. Always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly." Tucker explain.

"Ultra recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster." Sam explain as well.

"Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" Danny asked making Henry, Liv, and Fred agree.

"No choice, buddy. You're either with me!" Tucker said.

"Or you're against him!" Sam added.

"So whose side are you on?" They shouted.

Seeing that Danny was in trouble, the three step up hopping to stop this before it got too far. A wind suddenly starts blowing and the sky turns gray. Sam and Tucker's eyes widen. Cackling is heard and the crowd looks bewildered and confused. A voice yells angrily as the contents of a meat truck fly out in various directions. The meat swirls around and eventually forms a gigantic version of the meat monster the Lunch Lady Ghost was the previous day.

"It's lunchtime!" She said.

Both groups of protesters run away while screaming in terror. Tucker and Sam following after them.

"Meat! Why have you betrayed me?!" Tucker yell.

"Okay guys, this time we'll stop her! Let's put our new training to use!" Henry said and the others nodded.

In no time the four had their armors on and started to attack the Lunch Lady Ghost. Because she was cover in meat, the four had no problem using their weapons. Fefnir fire his blasters making the meat fall of the ghost. Leviathan use her ice to freeze part of meats, while Phantom threw his giant shuriken that broke the frozen meat. Harpuia was slashing across the meat moving too fast for the Lunch Lady to grab. Leviathan and Phantom look at each other and nods. Phantom once more threw his giant shuriken and Leviathan cover it in ice. The ice shuriken hit the Lunch Lady in the arm and frozen it. Then Fefnir fire at the arm making the meat fall off. Harpuia had rise his small blade in to air and a bolt of lightning hit it. He then swing it down cutting the meat monster in half.

The class watch as the four Reploids that save them from Mavericks was fighting a giant meat monsters. Jack and Maddie, who discover that Jazz was not a ghost, watch in awe of the fight.

"Are they ghost?!" Jack asked.

"I don't think so dear. They look more like Reploids." Maddie answer.

Jazz just stood there shock. She was told about about those four and how they save Danny's class. Now there were here fighting a giant meat monster.

"We nearly taken off all the meat, but we need something to catch the ghost in." Phantom shouted, knowing they still had another problem to deal with.

He turn to see the Fenton's standing in awe and saw that his dad was holding the Fenton Thermos. It then click, his told told him that it can hold ghosts. In no time he rush up to them, surprising them all.

"Mr. Fenton, may I borrow your thermos?" He asked.

Jack said nothing and hand it to him.

"Thank you." Phantom said and bow.

He turn and runs back to the others to see that the meat armor have been remove and the Lunch Lady was angry at them. He step up and held up the thermos.

"NO! Soup's not on today's menu!" She shouted.

"We're changing the menu, permanently!", He said before he whisper, "Please work."

Seeing what he was going to do, the rest made sure the Lunch Lady didn't have any means of escape. Phantom open the thermos and aim it at the Lunch Lady. He started to glow before the thermos did and release a stream of energy. The energy forms a net that surrounds the surprised Lunch Lady and traps her.

"NOOOO!" The Lunch Lady shouted, struggling.

The energy swirls and sucks the Lunch Lady into the thermos and Phantom puts the lid back on the thermos. He smiles and looks up at the others who smile back. They soon heard cheers and the classes of the school rush up to them. The four remain still as they turn to Tucker and Sam.

"Nice work! You guys are even more awesome!" Tucker shouted.

"Now that had been deal with, everyone knows how dangerous meat is." Sam smiling.

"Sam Mansion, Tucker Foley." Harpuia spoke up.

The two turn to him confuse.

"This whole thing started because of you two." He said shocking them.

They were both about to defined it when Leviathan spoke up next.

"In fact the whole thing started when you change the menu Sam." She said.

"You change the menu without thinking how others would feel." Fefnir added.

"By doing that, you have case trouble for everyone else. You also started a protest with your best friend." Phantom said making Sam look away.

"Also this is your problem too, Tucker." Harpuia said shock him.

"Indeed, instead of fighting you could have work out a way to have meat remain on the menu and keep Sam happy as well." Leviathan said.

"But you also started a protest that the ghost gets it powers from." Fefnir added.

"We are not mad, just disappoint. You even try to make your best friend turn on the other without asking him how he felt about all this." Phantom said.

Tucker and Sam both look guiltily. Deep in their minds they knew they were right.

"What about the ghost?" Jack asked as he stop up.

"She will be return to her rightful place." Phantom said hold up the thermos.

"But why not give it to us? We wanted to learn more about ghost." Maddie asked.

"We're sorry Mrs. Fenton, but we have learn that you think all ghost are evil and wish to destroy them. However, you have forgotten that ghost were once people in their past life." Leviathan answer.

"But..."Jack started to say.

"No buts. We are guardians of the innocents. This ghost attack because of the menu change. If it didn't happen then the ghost wouldn't been dangerous." Harpuia cut him off.

"Guardians?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, we are the Four Guardians. It our job to making sure no one gets hurts. Not humans, reploids or ghosts." Phantom said.

"For now we must go. The danger had past and we need to return the Lunch Lady home." Leviathan said.

The four jump/flew over the crowd and disappear in between the builds. The crowd just stood there thinking on what was say to them.

* * *

And that's Mystery Meat redone. This isn't the only Danny Phantom episode I'm going to do. So watch out for more. As I said earlier, I was going to bring in more Mega Man Zero characters, and you saw some at the beginning. The only character that I'm not using is Zero himself, but I do have future story plan where the Four Guardians of Earth travel to the Zero's world. I been cover up some more of the main characters for the next few chapters, give them a little back-story about them. I'll started ti Danny first so I can show how different he is then from the show. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hi, My name is Daniel Fenton, but my friends call me Danny. You know, I was just a normal teenage boy. Well, okay not exactly normal. You see I live in Amity Park, one of the few places in the world that humans and reploids live together in harmony. My Parents are well, Ghost Scientists/Hunters. I do have a sister through, but she act more like a grown then her own age. I also have some friends, there's Sam, she a goth and don't give her meat unless you want a steel toe butt to the butt. There's also Tucker, he loves tech. there Fred an A-Lister who is a friend of mine. There's Henry, don't know much about him other then his mom is sick and likes the color green. And last there's Liv, she a pretty girl and rich too. She very nice, though I don't get why she blushes around me. Anyway, there also some else, You see me, Liv, Fred, and Henry have found four Armors that give us powers to fight Mavericks. Just last week, we call ourselves The Four Guardians. I'm The Guardians of Shadows, Hidden Phantom._

Hidden Phantom

Danny awoke to sun shining in his window. It was a week since the ghost attack. For the past week, Danny and his three new friends have been training to get more use to their armors. There were a few Maverick Attacks, but nothing too big. Danny got ready and wait down stairs to see Jazz reading the morning paper covering the Four Guardians once again. Though it the four remain a mystery, it was clear that some people believe them to be heroes. Danny sat down and got his breakfast. He turn to Jazz who set the paper down and was started to think.

"What's up Jazz?" Danny asked.

"It just that, well, I know the Four Guardians have been saving Amity Park since the ghost attack a week ago, but it doesn't make senses. Who made them? And why are they helping us, if there are bigger cities out there?" Jazz said.

"I don't know, but maybe it might be because we are the one of the few places that welcome reploids instead of call them Mavericks." Danny answer, not telling the Jazz the reason why.

"It just so strange. The four are strong, but why us?" Jazz asked again.

"Jazz, asking questions isn't going to help you. I understand it strange they save our town more then once, but they have their reasons, I'm sure they'll tell us when they're ready." Danny told her.

"Okay." Jazz said accepting the answer.

Danny and Jazz ate their breakfast in peace. It would be a while before their parents wake up.

* * *

Danny walk up to his locker and saw Liv by hers.

"Hey Liv!" Danny said.

"Oh! Hi Danny." Liv said shyly.

Danny rise an eyebrow before shocking his head.

"You're OK?" He asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine. So, what's up?" She answer and asked.

"Nothing much other then Jazz reading the paper about you-know-what." Danny said.

"Really? Why?" Liv asked.

"Well, Jazz is wonder about you-know-who's and she might find out. She is smart after all." Danny said.

"True. But we can't tell anyone." Liv said thinking.

"I know, I know, I didn't think keeping a secret was going to be this hard." Danny said.

"I know the feeling." Liv said.

Before Danny could say more, he was grab and place in his locker by Dash.

"Hey babe. Want to go out sometime?" Dash asked.

"Dash, how many times do I have to say it? NO! NOT IF YOU WERE THE LAST GUY ON EARTH!" Liv shouted upset that Dash had knock Danny in his locker.

Dash look surprise, but soon relax.

"Come on, I sure you like to hang out with a strong and handsome guy like me." He said, showing off his muscles.

Liv growl and kick Dash in, well, the one place that hurts guys the most. All you guys should know that place I'm taking about.

Dash just grab his family jewels and fell to the ground. Liv open Danny's Locker and he notice Dash.

"Did you have to kick there?" He asked her.

"He just doesn't get it. I maybe be rich, but that doesn't mean I want to be treated like a rich person!" Liv said still upset.

"Okay, I get that. I have asked Liv, why didn't you join the A-Listers? I mean, you are rich and popular." Danny asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I never like being popular. I can understand my parents, but I really never like it. But I have learn to live with it."

"You mean _Liv_ with it." Danny chuckle getting Liv to laugh.

"You always have a way with words." Liv laugh.

"It's a gift." Danny smile.

 _'I don't know why, but every time I near Liv, I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach.'_ Danny thought walk next to her.

 _'I should tell him. I mean it not that anything bad will happen if I don't try.'_ Liv thought as well.

"Hey Danny/Liv..." Danny and Liv say at the same time.

"You first." Liv said, waiting for her chance.

"Still, you heard that the school dance is coming up right? Do you have anyone to take you?" Danny asked.

"No, I just waiting for the right guy to ask." Liv answer.

"Well, can I...err...take you to the school dance?" Danny asked blushing.

"YES!" Liv shouted before blushing.

"I mean yes, I love to go with you to the school dance." She corrected herself.

"Really?! Great! How does seven sound?" Danny said smiling.

"Sounds great! I think Fred and Henry are coming." Liv said.

"It's a date then!" Danny said.

"A-a-a d-d-date?" Liv shuttered.

"Not a date per see, more like time between to friends." Danny said blushing.

 _'What is wrong with you Fenton! She's a pretty girl and you just ask her to the dance! Get a grip!'_ Danny thought.

 _'Well, he's right. I want to tell him, but it looks like he doesn't understand yet. But he's still cute, even if he's clueless.'_ Liv thought.

"Well, now I can tell the guys who asked me out that I have a date to the dance now." Liv said.

"Yeah, you know Tucker has been trying for a week to get a date to the dance as well? He get's turn down everytime, once without saying anything!" Danny laugh.

Liv laugh as well. The two friends and guardians head to their classes ready for the day.

* * *

 _Night of the School Dance..._

Danny was wearing a purple tux and was trying to get his tie on, but couldn't get it right.

"Augh!" He said and threw it away and grab a clip on tie.

"Danny? Are you ready?" Jazz asked stepping in wearing a blue dress and her hair tie in a ponytail.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I got to stay, I'm surprise you're coming too." Danny said.

"Well, I think it better to get out of the house and away form mom and dad for a while." Jazz said.

"Does this have to do with a green hair boy that you like?" Danny tease.

"DANNY!" Jazz shouted making Danny laugh.

It was no secret that Jazz like Henry. Danny was okay with it. After all he been hanging out with him for some time and Henry was a nice guy. He also promise Jazz that he'll let her tell him.

"Does going to the dance have to do with a blue hair girl?" Jazz said teasing back.

"JAZZ!" Danny yell his face turning red.

"Payback, it was worth it." Jazz smile.

"Oh yeah? I see you're not wearing makeup. How about I put some on for you?" Danny smirk evilly.

"You wouldn't dare." Jazz said.

Danny knew his sister hated makeup and he sometimes tease her about it.

"Try me." Danny said, running past her.

"Danny! Don't you dare!" Jazz said, running after him.

Later after chasing Jazz around the house trying to put makeup on her, Danny had arrive at Liv's house. He knock as saw Liv answer the door. Danny jaw drop at the site. Liv had on a blue dress that sparkle and white gloves that reach her elbows. She also had blue lipstick on and had on dark blue makeup on her eye lids. She also had her earrings and necklace on.

"Hi Danny." Liv said noticing Danny look.

"Wow Liv, you're beautiful." Danny said without thinking.

Liv blush and said, "Thank you. You look handsome."

Danny snap out of it and rub the back of his head with his hand.

"Thanks. Had a problem with the tie, so I got a clip on." Danny said.

 _'Stupid! Why did you say that?!'_ Danny shouted in his mind.

"Really? That's okay. My mom help me with the makeup. I'm no good at it." Liv said blushing.

"Really? Wow, I didn't know." Danny said before remembering the tease he had with Jazz.

"You miss what happen at my house earlier, Jazz hates makeup and I couldn't help but to tease her about it." He said smiling.

Liv laugh and Danny just could get enough of it. It him it sounded like a angel. He shook his head and held out his arm.

"Should we get going?" He asked.

"Of course." Liv agree.

AS they walk they didn't notices something watching them from the shadows.

* * *

Danny and Liv had walk in the school gym and saw Fred dress in a red tux drinking some punch. Henry was dress in a green tux standing with Jazz. Danny and Liv step up to their friends.

"Well Liv, looks like you got your dream guy." Fred smile, before Liv punch him in the arm.

"So Henry how's your mom?" Danny asked.

Henry didn't even look at Danny. That all he needed to know. Danny look around and saw Tucker and Sam walk up. Tucker was dress in a black Tux and Sam was wearing a black and purple dress, her hair in twin pigtails.

"Hey guys." Danny said.

"Danny? You came?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I came with Liv." Danny said looking at her.

"Dude! I knew she was pretty but that take the cake!" Tucker said.

"I know, believe it or not, I asked to come here." Danny smile.

"Dude! Not fair!" Tucker whine.

"Really, you asked her?" Sam asked.

"Yep. So did you guys get someone to come with you?" Danny said and asked.

"No, we end up going together. As friends." Tucker said.

"Ouch, sorry guys." Danny said feeling their pain.

The dance want on for a while and Liv walk up to Danny as a slow song started to play.

"Come on Danny, dance with me." Liv said blushing.

"Um...Sure." Danny said blushing.

The two dance and follow the music. Soon everything around the two fade as they stare into each others eyes. Both Danny and Liv just look at each other and thought how beautiful/handsome the other was. Before they knew it they started to close their eyes and led towards each other. Sadly, the moment was ruin when the sound of glass breaking was heard. Everyone turn and saw a black reploid that look like a ninja land in front of the two. It look up to show it red eyes and threw a kunai at Danny. Lucky their training kick in and dodge. The kunai hit a speaker and everyone ran. Soon only Henry, Fred, Liv, and Danny remain.

"Okay pal, don't know who you are, but don't think I'm letting you get away of attacking us." Danny said.

"You ruin our moment! You'll going to pay!" Liv shouted.

The Ninja Reploid stood and waited, not saying anything.

"Ready?" Henry asked.

"Ready!" The others said.

"Armor of Wind and Thunder!"

"Armor of Fire and Strength!"

"Armor of Water and Ice!"

"Armor of Shadows!"

The Ninja Reploid stood ready to attack before seeing Fefnir rushing at him. He try punch only for the Ninja Reploid to flip over him and place a tag on his back.

"What the...I can't move!" Fefnir said not able to move his limbs.

"Don't let those tags get on you! They're not like my exploding tags!" Phantom warn the others.

Harpuia drew his small blades and flew at the Ninja Reploid. He slash it back it flip backwards to get away. However that when it saw Leviathan come at it with her staff. She swag and hit it, knocking into the wall. It pull itself out and charge back at them. It move so fast that Harpuia and Leviathan didn't have the time to move as the tags was place on them.

"What?!" Harpuia said.

"How did?" Leviathan asked in shock.

Phantom look at the Ninja Reploid who bow. He return the bow and the two stood ready to fight. The Ninja Reploid threw a kick which Phantom block with his own. Soon the two started to throw jabs blocking and countering each time. Phantom was able to dodge a jab and land a kick on the Ninja Reploid knocking it back. Phantom run up and try to kick it, but it dodge and try to pace a tag on him. Phantom was quick by turning around and knocking it back. He then grab the tag and place it on the Ninja Reploid.

"Now you stay there." He said and went over to the others.

He remove their tags and Fefnir flex his arms.

"Much better." He said.

"Thank you Phantom." Leviathan said to him.

"Anytime. Now let see what our new friend has to say about himself." Phantom said and they turn to the Ninja Reploid.

It remain in it place and Harpuia step up.

"Why did you attack the students?" He asked.

"MISSION...FIND THE SHADOW NINJA." It said.

"Sound like you knock a few chips loose." Fefnir said.

"No, it's a reploid, but it doesn't have a A.I." Phantom said stepping up.

"Why are you looking for me?" He asked it.

"NINJA OF SHADOW, THIS TOWN IS NOT WORTHY TO BE SAVE. HUMANS WILL DESTROY REPLOIDS SOON ENOUGH." It said.

"You're wrong. Humans and Reploids love together in Harmony here." Phantom told it.

"FOOLISH WISH. NONE WELL REMAIN." It said.

It then started to blink getting fastest and fastest.

"FEFNIR!" Phantom shouted.

Fefnir grab it and ran outside as fast as he could. Once he was outside he threw the Reploid high into the air, where a giant explosion was seen.

"Geez, that was big enough to destroy all of the town!" Fefnir shouted.

"But why would anyone want to destroy Amity Park." Leviathan asked.

"The question is, why did it think Phantom was one of them?" Harpuia asked.

"We need to talk to X. He might have a clue." Phantom said and the rest nods.

The four jump/flew off not noticing more shadows watching them.

* * *

That's it for now. Up next I'll cover Livia or Liv. I already got some ideas for her chapter and I might bring in the first human enemy of the Four Guardians. What I will tell that it Liv's old friend from some where she use to live. Don't worry more of Danny life will be told as the story continues. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4

_Hi, My name is Livia Whitewater or Liv for short. I come from a rich and_ _popular family. My Mom is Sally Whitewater, a famous actress who play in mostly movies. My Dad is Victor Whitewater, is a Movie Director that met my mom during a break in between sets. They got marry and when I turn fourteen, we move to Amity Park. It was there that I met some new friends. There's Fred, he strong but can be a idiot at times. There's Henry, he's mostly a loner but we get along great. And last there's my crush, Danny. He's...well, cute. Oh, I just can't stop blushing when I think of him! *Ahem!* Anyway, those the four of us are different from each other, we are best friends to the end. There also some else, You see me, Danny, Fred, and Henry have found four Armors that give us powers to fight Mavericks. We call ourselves The Four Guardians. I'm the Guardian of Water and Ice, Fairy Leviathan._

Fairy Leviathan

Liv woke by the sun shining through her window. Her room was cover in blue, the walls, the ceiling, her bed, everything but her night grown, it was white. Liv sat on her desk and brush the bed hair she had. She look down to see a picture of her parents. Liv sign as she remember what she told Danny at school. She really didn't like be rich and popular but had learn to live with it. She soon dress in her blue clothes and walk down to see her parents. Sally Whitewater was dress in a white businesses suit with a skirt that reach her knees. She also had a pearl necklace around her neck and some make up on her face. She also had heel shoes. Her hair was blonde and had green eyes. Victor Whitewater also was dress in a white businesses suit, but had a blue vest over his shirt. He had blue hair and eyes. Liv sat down as her breakfast was severe to her by her cooks. She look up to see her parents looking at her.

"So Livia, how was the dance?" Victor asked.

"It was nice." Liv said.

 _'Until there was a Maverick Attack.'_ Liv added in thought.

She didn't want her parents to become too worry about what she been doing. She couldn't tell them that she has been fighting Mavericks in a mysterious armor that chose her to use and tell her parents about it.

"Did that boy that took you asked for you hand in marriage yet?" Sally asked with a smirk.

"MOM!" Liv shouted blushing ferociously.

Sally laugh, she knew her daughter had a eye on someone.

"We're fourteen! That way to soon!" Liv said upset.

"Calm down Livia, your mother is just teasing you. But we do want to hear more about the boy that caught your eye." Victor chuckled.

"Well, he's not from a rich and popular family. And is very nice to me. He always make me laugh and good with puns. He can be clueless at times, but that makes him cute." Liv said still blushing.

"And his name?" Victor asked.

"Danny Fenton." Liv answered.

"Hmm, a fine name. So when can we send out the wedding invites?" Sally tease again.

"MOM!" Liv shouted again.

"Okay dear, that's enough. She's still young." Victor said.

"You never told us how you met this Danny." Sally said.

"Well, it was back in my first day in school..."Liv started remembering the first day she move into Amity Park.

* * *

 _Flashback, one week before the field trip that had the armors..._

Liv had enter the school and look around. She was in a new area, meaning new faces as well. She walk up to the Principal Office and knock.

"Come in." She heard.

Liv open the door and saw Principal Ishiyama.

"Ah, Miss Whitewater. Please come in and have a seat." She said.

Liv close the door and sat down in the chair. She waiting as the Principal look over her file.

"Livia Whitewater, 14 years old, love the color blue. Sally Whitewater, mother and movie actress. Victor Whitewater, father and movie director. Move from Neo Arcadia." The Principal read.

"Neo Arcadia? You move from there?" She asked shock.

"Yes, my parents wanting to go somewhere new for their next movie. So I don't know how long we'll be staying." Liv answer.

"I see. Well, while you're here, I have send for someone to show you around the school." Principal Ishiyama said as a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." She said and the door open to show Danny walking in.

"You call for me Principal Ishiyama?" He asked.

"Yes Mr. Fenton. I want you to show Miss. Whitewater around the school. You are excuse from classes until after lunch." She said.

"Okay." Danny said and the two walk out of the office.

"Well, welcome to Casper High, I'll be your tour guide. Over there we have lockers and over there, more lockers." Danny said.

Liv couldn't help, but to laugh at his wit. He was funny.

"Well, I got a girl to laugh You own me five bucks Tuck!" Danny smile.

"You're funny!" Liv said.

"Thanks. I'm Daniel Fenton, but my friends call me Danny." He said.

"I'm Livia Whitewater." Liv smile.

"Welcome to Amity Park Liv." Danny smile again.

 _Flashback end..._

* * *

Liv parents smile as they hear the tale of the two meeting.

"Sound like a nice boy who can make my daughter laugh." Sally said smiling.

"Indeed. Now I want to know if he going to marry you at some point in the future." Victor said smiling.

"DAD!" Liv shouted.

Both of her parents laugh as Liv pouted. In truth, she does hope to marry Danny one day, but they are too young. Plus it doesn't mean she was going to marry him, there could be another girl for him and she just wanted him to be happy.

Later...

Liv was walking around town trying to get her parents teasing out of her head. Still she couldn't stop picturing hers and Danny's wedding day. She blush madly and shook her head.

"Come on Liv! You're only fourteen! You are too young to to thinking about marriage! Through I do wonder what our children will be like. Stop that!" Liv said to herself, trying not to draw attention to herself.

"Well, talking to yourself huh? That's the first sign of going crazy." A voice spoke up.

Liv turn around and saw a girl her age, wearing light blue shirt and skirt with high heels boots. She had white hair and blue eyes.

"Sarah!" Liv shouted and hug her.

"Good to see you Livia." Sarah said hugging her back.

"What are you doing here from Neo Arcadia?" She asked.

"Just thought I visit my favorite White-river." Sarah smile.

"It's White _water._ " Liv told her.

"Whatever. So this is your new home? How long had you been staying here?" Sarah asked looking around.

"I been here for almost a month now." Liv said thinking about it.

"Really? Your parents haven't made their movie yet?" Sarah asked.

"Nope! They can't figure out what to make their movie about yet." Liv answer.

"I see. Also Lee and Amber says hello." Sarah said.

Liv smile. Sarah, Lee and Amber are her friends from Neo Arcadia. That when she remember something else.

"Oh Sarah! I met some new friends while I was here! I want you to met them!" Liv said excited.

"Really? Well then let's go see them." Sarah said.

* * *

Liv had taking Sarah to the Nasty Burger, who raise an eyebrow.

"I was told that it was suppose to be call the Tasty Burger, but someone replace the "T" with a "N" and they never bother to change it back." Liv explain.

Sarah nodded and two rich girls enter the place. Liv took Sarah over to see Danny with Tucker and Sam. Liv didn't see Fred or Henry but she knew they weren't to far from the others. They thought it was best to remain close by in case there was an attack by Mavericks or Ghosts.

"Hi, Tucker, Sam, Danny." Liv call out.

"Hey Liv!" Danny call back.

"Liv?" Sarah asked her.

"It's my nickname. I like it." Liv answer.

"Hi there, I'm Tucker Foley. That's T.F. as in too fine." Tucker said trying to hit on Sarah.

"Ignore him." Sam said pulling Tucker's ear.

"I'm Sam Manson. Welcome to Amity Park." She said as Tucker rub his ear.

"I'm Danny Fenton. You know Liv?" Danny said.

"Yes, I'm Sarah Winter. I'm from Neo Arcadia. I'm also Livia friend." Sarah said.

"Wait, you're from Neo Arcadia?" Tucker asked.

"Hold on. Liv you told use you move here. That means you use to live in Neo Arcadia as well?" Danny asked her.

"Err...yes I did." Liv said sheepishly.

"Livia can I talk to you for a minute?" Sarah asked.

"Go ahead Liv, catch up with your friend." Danny smile, making Liv blush.

Sarah and Liv walk away from the table and stood near the doors.

"What's up?" Liv asked.

"What's up? Livia you shouldn't be hanging out with those people! They're poor! They will ruin you." Sarah said.

"They will not! Tucker might be odd, but he's a good person! Sam is rich as well, but she doesn't want to be treated differently. And Danny is a nice guy, and cute too." Liv said.

"Wait cute? You have a crush on a nobody?" Sarah asked shock.

"He's not a nobody! He's my friend!" Liv said upset.

"Also "Liv" is a horrible name for you. You can do better then that." Sarah said.

Liv growl, she wanted Sarah to get along with Danny and his friends but here she was, once again thinking she was better then everyone else.

"In case you haven't notice, Danny has been treated me like I'm a normal person! He doesn't care if I'm rich!" Liv said.

"You still can do better. You need better friends. Friends in your own league." Sarah said.

"Did it even encourage you that maybe I don't want to be rich and popular?!" Liv shouted.

"What are you saying?! You are born into it!" Sarah shouted back.

"I had learn to live with it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Liv said turning away.

Liv just couldn't believe Sarah, she still doesn't understand why they are still friends, but there was something about Sarah that she didn't want to end their friendship. Suddenly the alarm sound making Liv eyes widen and Danny standing up.

"The Maverick Alarm!" They shouted.

"What?" Sarah asked confuse.

"They town is know for it Maverick Attacks! Sarah get to the bunkers! I need to check on my parents!" Liv said seeing Danny nod at her.

She and Danny ran out, leaving Sarah confuse. Danny and Liv ran until they saw the Mavericks attacking the city. The two ran behind a building and nods to each other.

"Armor of Water and Ice!"

"Armor of Shadows!"

Soon Hidden Phantom and Fairy Leviathan ran out and started to fight the Mavericks. Leviathan drew her staff and slash the nearest maverick in half. She turn to jump over some shots and land near some of the Mavericks, which she slash in half. She turn to see Phantom running up to her. She put her staff away and cup her hands and lower them. Once Phantom place his foot in them she threw him up in the air. Phantom reach behind him and threw kunai's at the Mavericks. Each one had an exploding tag on that destroy them.

They turn to see move coming at them when something green pass by them. They watch as a line of Mavericks was slash in half before a huge blast destroy some more.

"Looks like you guys started the fun without us." Fefnir said as he and Harpuia step up.

"Sorry. Didn't want to wait." Phantom said.

"Well, we better deal with these Mavericks." Harpuia said and the four attack once more.

In five minutes the Mavericks were either destroy or retreated, ending the threat.

"Another attack stop!" Fefnir said with a smile.

The four turn to see people once more cheering for them for stopping another Maverick attack. Among the people was Tucker, Sam, and Sarah.

"Who are those four?" Sarah asked.

"They're the Four Guardians. The Green one is Sage Harpuia. The Red one is Fighting Fefnir. The Blue one is Fairy Leviathan. And the purple one is Hidden Phantom." Tucker explained.

"What are they?" Sarah asked again.

"We believe they are Reploids, but little is know about them. They been protecting the Town since they show up." Sam answer this time.

Sarah just look at the Four Guardians, but mostly at Fairy Leviathan. She maybe be the only female of the group but it look like she could use ice, something Sarah have dream of doing. She watch up to them and they notices.

"Who the new pretty face?" Fefnir asked.

"I'm Sarah Winter, I'm from Neo Arcadia." She said.

"Welcome to Amity Park, Sarah Winter." Phantom said with a bow.

"Thank you. Fairy Leviathan right?" Sarah said and turn to her.

"That's right. Can I help you?" Leviathan asked.

"I was wondering if you can teach me to use ice like you can." Sarah asked.

Leviathan was shock. She also knew, as Liv, that Sarah had dream of using ice on her own. But Leviathan knew how dangerous ice can be. That why she been learning to controlling to make sure she doesn't hurt people.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I can not." She said.

"What?! Why not?!" Sarah asked.

"I'm able to use ice, because I'm a Reploid. I don't even have fully control of my own ice. I can't teach someone about something I don't have fully control over." Leviathan explain.

Sarah stood there shock before she started to get angry. She couldn't believe that she was turn again.

"You're just like the rest! You believe that best I'm human I can't learn to use ice!" Sarah shouted.

"Sarah..." Leviathan started to say.

"NO! I won't hear it! I'm going to show every one that I can use ice like all the ice reploids out there!" Sarah shouted and storm off.

"What happen?" Fefnir whisper.

"Sarah has always had a dream of using and control ice like her favorite type of reploids. Sadly, she doesn't understand the dangers if something goes wrong." Leviathan explain making sure only the other Guardians could hear her.

Leviathan look at Sarah unknowing she just made their first human enemy.

* * *

And that Liv aka Leviathan. I did my best to explain what Liv parents look like and as you can tell her parents where white instead of blue. I decide to to have Liv mom and dad tease Liv about Danny. Believe or not Sarah was one of the first humans enemy idea I had when thinking of some villains. The next time I cover Sarah, she going to become know as Ice Queen. Up next is Fred Firestorm. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey there! I'm Fred Firestorm! Nice to meet you! What up? Huh? Me? Oh...right! You see I'm a member of the A-Listers. You know the rich kids? Well, I'm not like most of them. I hate bullies! I think that we couldn't survive school without them, but the other A-Listers pick on them! I don't care if they're Freaks and Geeks, they're people! I'll never bully anyone. That's not how my dad taught me! Normally if someone in the A-Listers try to change things they get kick out, but not me. I'm one of the strongest person in the A-Listers, not even Dash could get me kick out! Oh, I just remember something._ _There also some else, You see me, Danny, Liv, and Henry have found four Armors that give us powers to fight Mavericks. We call ourselves The Four Guardians. I'm the Guardian of Fire and_ _Strength_ _, Fighting_ _Fefnir._

Fighting Fefnir

Fred was in the gym at his house working on the weights. He turn to see a poster that said, "The Great Firestorm is here! Firestorm Vs. The Heat Bash!" It was a poster of his dad's last wrestling match. The person know as The Heat Mash, gave his dad a run for his money. His Dad won, and turn his title over to his opponent saying that he was done and had to rise his son. Fred place the weights down and grab a towel. He turn see the family picture. He saw his mom, she was a beauty. Her fire red hair made many people believe she was a hot head, but in truth she was the kindness person you every met. Sadly she pass away when he was 5. Through Fred was train by his dad, he never forgot about the kindness she asked him to share. When Fred join the A-Listers, he saw how they did not use kindness, but fear instead. Fred hated it.

But things change when he met Danny, Liv, and Henry. The three were different from each other. He was from the A-Listers, Danny was one of the Freaks and Greeks, Liv was from a rich family, and Henry was a loner. But the friends had became friends very quickly. But why? He didn't know, all he knew is that he was one of the four chosen to wear the armor of Fire and Strength. He was snap out of his thoughts when his father Dean Firestorm walk in.

His dad was still pretty muscled for a man in late 30's. He had black hair with blue eyes. He also wore a grey sweatshirt and pants as his was ready for his workout. He lok surprise to see his son working out as well.

"Well, looks like you're taking after your old man." Dean said with a smile.

"Just trying to keep in shape. I may not wrestle like you dad, but I don't want to start getting too soft." Fred said.

"There nothing wrong of getting soft. Sometimes it can be a great help. Don't try to power your way through." Dean told him.

"I know, I know. Mom taught you that." Fred said smiling.

"That she did. How I miss her. She made a big tough man like me soft." Dean said.

"So did I." Fred said.

When Fred was 5 his mom pass away from a heart failure. The doctors try to save her but there was nothing they could do. Fred never hated them for it and neither did Dean.

Fred grab a few spare clothes and headed for the shower.

"Oh son one more thing." Dean call out stopping him.

"Yeah dad?" He asked.

"How is everything with your new friends?" Dean asked.

"There fine. They're great to hang out with. Sorry if I don't spend to much time with you anymore." Fred said.

"That's ok. I miss the times we can hang out, but you got your own life. Go live it." Dean said smiling.

Fred walk to the showers and smile at the thought of his mom being proud of him making friends.

* * *

 _Later at school..._

Fred had place his books away, when he spotted some of the other A-Listers picking on a Greek who was on his way to his class.

"Please, I just need to get to class." He said.

"Not until you tell us the answers to the upcoming test." One of the Bullies said.

"But, I'm not in your class." The student told them.

"Do I care? Now you better get the answer if you don't want to end up in a trash can." The same bully said.

"How about you study for test and force someone to do it for you?" Fred spoke up making a the A-Listers back off expect the bully.

"And who are you to bug in my businesses?" He asked.

"You must be new to the A-Listers. I'm Fred Firestorm, I'm also a member." Fred said.

"Really? Great, maybe you can help get some test answers from this Greek." The Bully said.

"If there one thing that I hate more then Mavericks it's bullies! Your pals are lucky to hear about me, but you haven't. I maybe an A-Lister, but I am friend to all Greeks and Freaks. I'm going to change how the A-Listers work. And don't think you can kick me out. Both Dash and Paulina are afraid of me, because I'm the strongest person in school. So if I was you, I'll leave and stop trying to cheat on a test." Fred told him.

"So what? You don't scare me." The Bully said not backing down.

"Well now, you're the first person to stand up against me. Luckily I know fighting is against the school rules but..." Fred said before he grab the bully and smile.

"I got just the idea." He smile.

* * *

Fred walk in class and sat down, smiling. Many students was wondering why and got their answer to see the bully walk pass with a huge F on his paper. Fred had took the bully and the Greek to their teacher and told him what happen. The teacher made the bully fail the test without taking it. Fred turn to Danny, Liv and Henry shake their heads, knowing Fred just use his A-Listers stasis. The class started and the teacher bore most of the students. Fred turn to see Liv sign heavenly at Danny who had fell asleep. He knew those two will be together one day and he'll be happy for them. He turn to Henry who was just sitting back in his chair with his arms cross. In truth, he found this class boring as well. Just as they thought it was going to get even more boring, the Maverick Alarm sounded.

"Again? That three time this week!" Danny shouted shock.

Most of the class agree with him, the Mavericks have been attacking way more then normal. The class started to head for the bunkers until The Hunters or Four Guardians had deal with them. Luckily, the four teens was able to slip through the crowds of students and found a safe place to hide and transform.

"Okay, this is weird. Maverick attacks only happen at least twice a week. So why are they attacking now?" Danny asked.

"Maybe they have learn that we can kick their butts?" Fred smirk, only for Liv to punch his arm.

"We'll thinking that later, we better stop them before someone gets hurt." Henry said.

The others nods and got ready.

"Armor of Wind and Thunder!"

"Armor of Fire and Strength!"

"Armor of Water and Ice!"

"Armor of Shadows!"

Soon the four stood as Sage Harpuia, Fighting Fefnir, Fairy Leviathan, and Hidden Phantom. They ran/flew over the rooftops before reaching the town. But there was no Maverick in sight.

"What the? A false alarm?" Fefnir asked.

"Or a test?" Leviathan added.

"No, there something here." Phantom said keeping his guard up.

"Agree, stay alert!" Harpuia added.

The four remain still and keep their guards up. Then something tackle Fefnir and push him away form the others.

"Fefnir!" They shouted.

Fefnir crash through some builds before he headbutt the person who had him. Once he was free to turn to see that the person was dress in some wrestling gear and had a red mask on to cover his face.

"And who are you?" Fefnir asked.

"It nice to meet you Fighting Fefnir. I been wanted to battle you for sometime." He said.

"You didn't answer me." Fefnir said angrily.

"I'm know as The Heat. The same name as the one that fought Dean Firestorm." He said.

"Really? Naming yourself after that wrestler?" Fefnir asked with a raise eyebrow.

"He was suppose to win that match! He was suppose to earn the title from winning the match." The Heat said.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Fefnir asked keeping his guard up.

"I hear you fight with fire. So I want to fight you for the title of the most fiery flames fighters." The Heat said.

"Sorry, but I can not." Fefnir said.

"WHAT?" The Heat shouted.

"I'm a reploid and you're human. I can tell. If we fight, the humans will see me as a Maverick. I can't do that. Plus I don't fight for sport or titles. I fight to protect others." Fefnir told him.

"We're fighting no matter what!" The Heat shouted and charge at him.

Fefnir just dodge the punch and block another one. He then led back from a kick. He could tell that The Heat was attacking wildly, but knew he had something was up. He block another punch when he was caught off guard by a roundhouse kick. The Heat then grab Fefnir and lift him up. Fefnir knew he was going to try a Vertical Suplex but he knew how to breaking out of it. When the Heat fell back, Fefnir twist himself and land on his feet. He got his arms free and put The Heat in a Nelson hold, but let off of his strength so he didn't hurt him.

But The Heat broke free and did a back kick knocking him away. Fefnir quickly started blocking punches and kicks. The fight didn't go much longer before the other Guardians show up. Seeing that Fefnir was defeated himself from a human, they knew he was trying to hold him off. Finally they jump in front of the them making Fefnir smile to see his friends.

"And what are you doing stopping our fight?" The Heat asked.

"I don't know who you are kid. But you just can't going around and start picking fights." Harpuia said.

"I heard that Fighting Fefnir is the strongest person there is! But I'm going to change that! The Heat is the strongest." The Heat said.

"As I said before, I'm a reploid and you're human. I don't fight for sport or titles. I fight to protect others." Fefnir said.

"The you're a weakling and a softy." The Heat said.

"There is nothing wrong of being soft. If I was a hard person all the time, I'll just make things harder on myself and others around me. I maybe dumb, but I'm not a idiot!" Fefnir said, making Leviathan face-palm herself.

"You just call yourself dumb." Phantom said.

"I did? Anyways my point is, you can forget fighting me. I won't hurt any humans. Not even those that want to fight me." Fefnir said.

The Heat growl knowing that there was noway he could take on all four.

"Fine. But next time you will fight me. And don't hold back." He said.

"Haven't you heard anything I said?" Fefnir asked.

The Heat didn't say anything and then ran off. The Guardians just look at each other. Before Leviathan whack Fefnir on the top of his head with her staff.

"OW! What did I do?" He asked holding his head.

"For calling yourself dumb, dummy!" Leviathan said angry.

"It doesn't matter. It looks like some people are thinking we are a challenge and want to test us. We have to let the world know about us this time." Harpuia said.

"Not everything mind you. We can just tell them that we can't hurt humans and answer somethings we know." Phantom added.

"I agree. I do not want another person fighting me because they heard I'm the strongest. I never claim since a title." Fefnir said.

The other nods. But they did know there was going to be more humans enemies later down the road.

* * *

That Fred. Sorry if it not as good as Danny's or Liv's. I was taking a break for a few days and didn't feel like writing, but I was able to work on this. When The Heat shows up again his name will change and he won't act like he someone looking for a fight. Up next is Henry and then I can get some other ideas out of the way. I do play on having Vlad show up in this story just like he is in the Danny Phantom show. Also I still need a name for Henry's mother, anyone got any ideas? Please review.


	7. Chapter 6

_Hmm? What do you want? Henry Windsor, now leave me alone. Wait, I have something to get off my chest. I never knew my father. He disappear after I was born. No one knows what happens to him. What's worst, my mom is sick with a unknown illness. I trying everything I can to find a cure. I always been alone, but I have to admit I never thought I could make friends. I'm not the one to say these things out loud, but I am happy for that._ _There also some else, You see me, Danny, Liv, and Fred have found four Armors that give us powers to fight Mavericks. We call ourselves The Four Guardians. I am the Guardian of Wind and Thunder, Sage Harpuia._

Sage Harpuia

It was just a few days after the Four Guardians decide to appear on the news. Every one was talking about how the Guardians explain themselves. Henry was home making some food. Once it was ready, he grab a plate and walk up stairs and into a bedroom where his mother Nicole Windsor was laying in. Nicole had brown hair and blue eyes. She look up and smile at her only son.

"Hello Henry." She said happily.

"Hello Mom." Henry smile back.

Henry set the plate on his mother lap before sitting next to her. Henry ate as his mother watch.

"Is there something wrong Mom?" Henry asked her.

"No, Henry. I just want to talk about the Four Guardians." Nicole smile again.

That surprise Henry, his mother wants to talk about his armor form. He knew very well he couldn't tell her anything about that. But he also knew it was wise to hear her out.

"Of course. What do you want to talk about?" He asked her.

Nicole smile remain before talking.

"I was wondering if I could me them at some point. I want to thank them for everything they done for this town." She said.

"Hee, I'm sure they already know Mom. Everyone been saying thanks to them ever since they save us in that field trip we took." Henry smile.

Nicole smile and started to eat her plate. Henry released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 _'I'm sorry mom, but I can't tell you the truth. I hate lying, but its only to keep you safe.'_ He thought.

"By the way, Henry. When are your new Friends coming? I still like to met them." Nicole asked.

"Huh, I'm not sure. They have been pretty busy." Henry said.

Nicole just smile and ate some more of her food. Henry just watch wondering why his mother was asking these questions.

* * *

 _Later at School..._

Henry had shut his locker before he spotted Paulina walk up to him. He knew very well what she wanted and knew how to handle it.

"Hello Henry." Paulina said flirting with him.

"Leave me alone." Henry and turn away from her.

Paulina ran up to him still trying to flirt with him.

"Come on, I'm just trying to get to know you. Maybe we can hang out." She said.

"Paulina. If you don't leave in the next ten seconds, you are not going to like what comes next." Henry warn her.

"You hang around Fred! And Livia! Even that freak Fenton! Why can't you hand around the pretties girl in school!" Paulina shouted.

"One, Fred, Liv and Danny are my friends. Two, You are not pretty at all. Three, There is no way I'm giving you more attention because you want to me to be your boyfriend. So leave me ALONE!" Henry said and walk away.

Henry turn the corner and notices Danny's sister Jazz standing there. Jazz wasn't like other girls, she gave him space and he like being around her.

"I don't mean to pry, but are you okay?" Jazz asked.

"I'm fine. Paulina up to her old tricks again." Henry said.

"Yeah, I'm glad Danny is not going out with her." Jazz sign and the two started walking down the hall.

"How is Danny?" Henry asked her.

"He's fine, but it just so weird that he runs off every time the Maverick Alarm goes off. He then disappears during that attack and reappears after. Where has he been all that time?" Jazz said.

 _'Danny is right. His sister is smart. She getting close to figuring us out. Sorry Jazz, but you can't know.'_ Henry thought.

"I'm sure he just making sure people are safe. I been doing the same thing." He said.

"Okay, by the way. You think Danny and Liv make a good couple?" Jazz asked him.

Now that was something Henry knew well about. In fact Fred keeps teasing Liv about it.

"I'm not the type of person to be asking that, but if you want my opinion, yes, I do think so. Fred keeps teasing Liv and keeps get punch by her. I haven't seen him do it to Danny yet." Henry said smirking.

Jazz laugh, she was well aware of Fred teasing towards Liv. Henry smile as well. He was also aware of Jazz's own crush. But he wasn't sure towards who. They soon reach their class room and sat in their seats. Henry look over to see Fred catch a ball of paper that Dash threw at Danny as Liv once more had the love look again. Danny just nods in thanks towards Fred, before getting a confuse look when he look at Liv. Liv notices and quickly hid her face behind her book, making Danny even more confuse. Henry just smirk again. Maybe he'll take them to see his mother.

* * *

School let out and Henry notices Danny, Liv and Fred walk up to him.

"Hey, Henry!" Fred shouted.

"Fred, Liv, Danny." Henry said.

"So we're going for more training?" Danny asked.

"Indeed. We might have got some people to stop chasing us as the Four Guardians, but that doesn't mean we can't slack off." Henry said.

"Yeah, I let my parents know ahead of time that I'm going to hang out with you guys." Liv said.

"Me too. Though I feel like I'm not hanging around Sam and Tucker so much. I feel like I'm blowing them off." Danny said sadly.

"How about after training, You go hang with them? We never met to keep you from them." Fred told him.

"Yeah Danny. They're your friends as much as we are." Liv added.

"Thanks guys." Danny smile.

Henry could easily felt the trust coming from his new friends. Trust was something he look for no matter what. He was well aware that trust could easily be broken and wasn't easy to repair. Before they could head off for Training, the Maverick Alarm went off. The four nodded toward each other and ran off to find somewhere to hide. They found a empty alleyway and hid behind a large trash can.

"Armor of Wind and Thunder!"

"Armor of Fire and Strength!"

"Armor of Water and Ice!"

"Armor of Shadows!"

The four Guardians ran out and look around. There was no mavericks and they were not told about a test going on. The last time this happen, Fefnir was attack. So each of them stood on guard. It wasn't long be a laugh was heard, it started off as a chuckle before a full laugh then a insane one. Harpuia quickly found were it was coming from, it look to be a clown Reploid but it had the most weirdest grin he ever seen.

"Well, well, well, It looks like the four Guardians got my call." It said.

"And just who are you?" Fefnir asked readying himself for a fight.

"Me? Well, I really don't have a name. Some might say I'm a Trick. Trick, Mick, Pick! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" It laugh.

"That guy is nuts." Fefnir said.

"Then let get him some help." Leviathan said.

"Agree. We don't know who you are, but we need to see if we can repair you." Harpuia shouted towards the Reploid.

"Maybe I am a bit off." The Reploid said thinking before he threw some cards at them.

The Four quickly jump back as the cards hit where they were at. Phantom saw that the cards were no normal cards. He look up to see the Clown Reploid jumps towards him and kick him away. Fefnir ran up to punch him, but the Cloud Reploid jump over the fist and kick him in the back. Leviathan quickly swing her staff at it but it started to dodge her attacks.

"I must admit, you really are cute. You look to be my kind of gal." The Clown Reploid told her.

"One, Eww! Two, we just trying try to get you some help!" Leviathan said.

The Clown Reploid dodge another swing before he push her away and drew to cards just in time to block Harpuia twin swords. The two started to strike at each other having their weapons hitting each other each time. Harpuia jump back as the other Guardians join him.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. It the three musketeers, no wait. It the Four Stooges! HAHAHAHA!" The Clown Reploid laugh.

"This guy is really mess up in the head!" Fefnir said annoy.

"Now, now, I was just having some fun. Truth to be told, I did heard about what you told the world, but it just wanted to make other fight you more. Me, I was just testing you. Now that it done I must say to all too boring! You all need to smile more! Take a laugh off! It make you feel more at easy. Trust me, a laugh a day take the boring away. HAHAHAHA!" It said.

The Four Guardians didn't laugh. What so funny about fighting?

"It might be all laughs and jokes to you, but we do this because it the right thing to do." Phantom said.

"Please! That what make you all so boring! Any who! I got to run. Places to see and People to make smiles! HAHAHAHA!" It said and ran off.

"There is really something wrong with that guy." Fefnir said.

"Yes, but there something more to that guy." Harpuia said.

The four stood there for a few more seconds and then turn around ready to head to their HQ for the training they needed.

* * *

 _Sometime later..._

Henry had return home with Liv, Fred and Danny. He was taking them to see his mother. He lead them to the room his mother was in and open the door.

"Hello mom." Henry said.

"Hello Henry." Nicole smile.

"Mom, this is Livia Whitewater, but we call her Liv. This is Fred Firestorm. And this is Daniel Fenton, but we call him Danny. They're the new friends I told you about." Henry said.

"Nice to meet you." The three said.

"Nice to met you too. Thanks for taking care of my son for me." Nicole said.

"No problem Mrs. Windsor." Danny said.

"Please, call me Nicole. I must say, you really like the shadows like a true ninja." Nicole said.

"Wha..." Danny asked surprise.

"I can tell from the water and ice that you are a really beast under neath Liv." Nicole said to her.

"Thank you?" Liv said confuse.

"Even with all that fire and strength, you have great heart Fred." She told Fred.

"Umm..." Fred said unsure.

"Henry, All the wind and thunder can not hide what you truthfully are. I'm proud of my little sage." Nicole said to her son.

 _'SHE KNOWS!'_ All four of them shouted in there minds.

Nicole just smile as the four just stare at her with shock faces.

* * *

I finally got pass that brick wall. The name for Henry mother. Now that it done I can get started on another Danny Phantom episode. This one is going to be Bitter Reunions. Like with Mystery Meat, it will be different then the real show. After that, I'm having the Four Guardians head off to Neo Arcadia as another field trip. So the next Chapter is going to be a Danny/Liv chapter. I'm also planning on a Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas Chapters as well. After that, no idea, but I'm sure something will happen. Please Review!


	8. Chapter 7

Bitter Reunions (Redone)

A few weeks had pass, All four Guardians were still surprise that Henry mother knew of their secret, but she did promise them she wouldn't tell any one else. During the those weeks, they had fought off more Mavericks and even some new powerful ghosts. Danny was riding his electric scooter trying to get home on time for once.

"Finally. One day where I get home on time without any Maverick or ghost detours making me miss my ten o'clock curfew." He said smiling.

Too bad his armor had other plans. Danny quickly notices his armor acting up and look up in the sky to see three old vulture ghosts flying. They phase in and out of three houses, scaring the people inside as they go.

"Or Not. Armor of Shadows!" Danny said hiding behind a van.

Hidden Phantom started jump up the buildings before reach the ghost vultures. He grab all three and throw them down on the nearest building.

"You fellas look lost. Any chance of you staying that way?" He asked them.

"Mind your own business, fancy pants ninja boy." One of the them said and then flew off.

Phantom just look at them and then follow them. After a while, all four of them landed in a bus and the vultures started talking among themselves.

"Hey, we've been circling this town for hours. We could have been halfway to Florida by now. Ask for directions." One of the vultures said.

"I know where I'm going!" The first argue.

"You so do not! Ask him." The third said pointing at Phantom.

"Ask me what?" Phantom asked confuse.

The vultures fly out of the bus and Phantom follow them. He found them floating the the air before the first sigh and flew up to him.

"We're on a search-and-destroy mission. Can you help us find and peck to death this guy here?" The vulture asked showing him a picture a younger Jack Fenton.

"Dad?" Phantom said shock.

"Ah-ha, see? I told you he'd know where he is." The second vulture said.

"Yeah I do, but you won't be getting him." Phantom said and threw a kick that surprise the first vulture ghost.

It dodge and said, "Nice try, kid. Get 'im, boys!"

Phantom watch as they spin around him, but he remain calm. The first charge at him, but he knock it away with a well time side kick. The second try, but was hit away by a open palm. The third try as well, but Phantom dodge it. The three try to charge at him all at once. But Phantom flip out of the way, making them crash into themselves.

"Nice try. But one of my teammates is able to fly like you. I have learn to deal with flying opponents." He said.

The vultures recover from their daze and started to chase after him. However, the chase went near a clock tower and Phantom notices the time.

 _'_ _Agh. It's almost ten!'_ He thought trying not say it out loud.

Phantom quickly hid from the vultures by hiding behind the big hand of the clock making the vultures confuse on where he was. The Phantom jump out and on the third vulture.

"You know that old saying about a bird in the hand?" He asked them and threw that vulture into the other two.

The vultures could tell this guy was too strong for them and started to fly away.

"And don't go messing any windshields on your way out of town!" Phantom said letting his "Danny side" out.

He then notices the picture that the vultures had float down and grab it.

"I wonder why those guys were trying to waste Dad." Phantom asked worry, before he heard the clock chime behind him.

"Oh, no. Dad." He said and started jump and run across the buildings as fast as he could.

The door to Fenton Works open and Danny peeks inside, then looks up to find Jack and Maddie with their arms crossed, looking upset.

"You're late again, young man." Jack said unhappy.

"Oh, poop." Danny sign, before bird poop landed on him.

* * *

 _A little while later..._

Danny is sitting sullenly on the couch and Jazz is in a chair reading a book. Maddie is standing while sternly lecturing Danny, and Jack is working on a large green invention that looks like a giant hot water heater.

"Danny, this is becoming a problem. You're constantly late coming home..." Maddie said.

"You're shirking from your chores..." Jack said peeking from behind his invention.

"Your grades are slipping..." Maddie added.

"You're shirking from your chores..." Jack said again.

"You already said chores." Danny notices.

"I know, but when you don't do 'em, I get stuck with them." Jack said unhappily.

 _'You mostly work on inventions, so you need to do chores.'_ The rest of the Fenton family thought at the same time.

"Look, I'm under a lot of pressure. You two have no idea what it's like to be a kid today!" Danny said still not wanting to tell them about his armor.

"Come on, Danny. That's the oldest excuse in the book. There's nothing you're going through that your father and I didn't go through when we were your age." Maddie said.

Danny said nothing. He really wanted to tell them, but it was one of the rules that came with the armors.

"Yeah? Well, I beg to differ." He challenge.

"The reason Danny doesn't think you can relate to him is that you never take the time to tell him about your childhood!" Jazz said speaking up for the first time.

"Jazz." Danny said annoy.

"Have you ever told him how you met? About your first date?" Jazz went on.

"Jazz." Danny said even more annoy.

"Where you went to college?" Jazz added.

"You know, Jasmine, that's a great idea!" Jack said.

"It is?" Jazz asked confuse.

"What is?" Maddie asked just as confuse.

"This is!" Jack said pulling out an invitation to a college reunion party for the University of Wisconsin.

"You can come with your mother and I to our college reunion." Jack smile.

"I...can?" Danny asked confuse.

"Wisconsin?" Jazz asked confuse as well.

"Sure! My old pal Vlad is throwing a huge shindig there. We'll take the RV so the whole family can go together. You can learn more about your mother's and my college days, and while we drive, _I_ can blather on about ghosts!" Jack cheer before his invention started working, by shooting green goo on Jazz's head.

"Haha! It works! I can't wait to blather on about that, too." Jack cheer.

* * *

 _Later..._

Danny was in his room on his computer to let the other know he going to be out of town for some time.

"Thanks to Jazz, I'm going with my parents to Wisconsin." Danny told Henry, Fred and Liv.

"I get she was just trying to help, but even she has to learn to not say anything at the wrong time." Fred said sighing.

"Don't worry Danny if anyone asked where "Phantom" is, we'll say that he been send on a mission for us." Henry said.

"Do the same for "Leviathan". My parents are also taking me out of town and they won't tell me where we're going." Liv said.

"Yikes, we got two members leaving and with only me and Henry to watch over the town. This is going to make people wonder." Fred said.

"For now, me and you will worry about the attacks. Danny and Liv, enjoy your time with your family." Henry said.

"One more thing. For some reason, I found some ghost who wants to kill my dad. They are Vultures Ghosts and they appear to get lost easily. So keep an eye out for them?" Danny told them.

"Well do Danny. Your dad is safe with the Four Guardians on the case!" Fred smile.

"Well, anyway. We better get some sleep. I got a feeling me and Danny are going to have a long trip ahead of us." Liv said.

"Yeah, Goodnight guys." Danny said.

"Goodnight Danny." The other said as Danny turn off his computer.

* * *

A RV was driving down the road. Inside, Jazz is sitting next to Danny in the back of it.

"How does this happen? _You_ goof up, and _I_ have to spend four days jammed in the Fenton Ghost RV?" Jazz asked.

 _'This was your idea!'_ Danny thought ignoring her.

"That's the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, folks. Every button in this baby is a ghost's worst nightmare." Jack said proudly driving.

"Ugh. I need some air." Danny said trying to find the button to open a window.

"Don't press any buttons!" Jazz shouted, but it was too late.

Several weapons suddenly appear on the outside of the GAV. A laser shoots a chunk out of a tree, another weapon freezes a bird mid-air, causing it to fall, and another laser zaps a guy talking on his cell phone while driving, charring his face. A hose then waves around and once again shoots green goo on Jazz's head. She glares at Danny.

"I'll get you for this." She said.

 _'But it was worth it.'_ Danny thought smiling.

Later that night, they a had stop at a truck stop where the GAV is parked for the night. The Fenton family is lined up together in sleeping bags in the back.

"Get some rest, everybody! I want the entire Fenton clan bright-eyed and bushy-tailed when we meet Masters tomorrow." Jack told them.

"Wait, wait, wait. Masters? As in _Vlad_ Masters? Who was named Affluence Magazine's "Billionaire of the Year?" Jazz asked shock.

"That's the guy! In college, he was my best friend. We were very popular guys. Roommates, lab partners, we did everything together. Until the thick fingers of fate stuck themselves right in Vlad's eyes." Jack explain.

 _Flashback..._

A younger Jack and Maddie was in a class room with a smaller version of the ghost portal that would later be use in their house. Along with them was Vlad Master.

"I'm telling you, Jack, it won't work." Vlad said to him.

"Bogus, V-Man! It totally will! This Proto-Portal is guaranteed to bust open the wall into the ghost dimension." Jack said happily.

Vlad look over the Proto-Portal as Jack and Maddie got ready to turn it on. Maddie quickly look at the notes and notices something was wrong.

"Jack, these calculations aren't right." She said.

"Banzai!" Jack shouted, not paying attention.

The Proto-Portal was turn on and blast Vlad right in his face.

"Aaah! Bogus!" He scream.

The blast stops, and Vlad grabs his face with both hands. His hair has turned from black to white and there is green smoke coming off his head. He turns towards Maddie and Jack and drops his hands from his face, causing the other two to gasp. His face is covered with pimples and his eyes are glowing an electric blue.

 _"_ _He was hospitalized with a horrible case of ecto-acne. It devastated him... and killed his social life."_ Present-day Jack said.

 _End Flashback_

"We haven't spoken since that day. But the good news is, I think after all these years, he's finally forgiven me." Jack said smiling.

Danny just turn away worry that maybe Vlad Masters didn't forgive him and might try to get back at him. He also wonder how Liv was doing with her trip.

* * *

 _Else where in a hotel..._

Liv just sign as she been with her family for a lest three days now. She had step outside on a balcony to get some air and she started to think about Danny and wonder how he was doing.

"Is everything alright Livia?" Sally asked stepping up to her.

"I'm fine mom. It just you still haven't told me where we're going." Liv said.

"I know dear. I guess I might tell you a little bit. You see, we are going to visit a old friend of mine, name Vlad Master." Sally said.

"Hold on... _The_ Vlad Masters! The one that help you find your way into acting?" Liv asked.

"That's the one!" Sally smile.

Liv couldn't believe it. Vlad Masters was one of the richest people in the world. Only her family was richer then him.

"I can also tell that you are thinking about that boy." Sally added.

Liv blush as she was thinking about Danny earlier.

"Don't worry dear, you'll see him again." Sally smile and hug her daughter.

Liv just smile and hug her back.

"Now let's get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Sally said as the two walk inside.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

The GAV pulling up to Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin the following day. The Fenton family walks up the front steps as Vlad steps out to greet them.

"Jack...and Maddie! You've never looked lovelier, my dear." Vlad said smiling.

"Vladdie, my man! It's good to-" Jack started to say before a limbo car pull up.

Once it stop the door open and Sally Whitewater step out. Vlad walk up to her smiling.

"Sally! It so good to see you." He said.

"Vlad, it been years." Sally said shaking his hand.

"Indeed it has. Tell me, how is your acting coming along?" Vlad said.

"A lot has happen." Sally told him as Victor step out next.

"This is my husband, Victor. Victor this is Vlad." Sally said.

"Victor Whitewater! Your the famous movie director!" Vlad said surprise.

"Yes, I am. Thanks to you I met my beautiful wife." Victor said shaking his hand.

As they were talking Liv step out and Sally notices her.

"And Vlad this is our daughter, Livia." Sally said.

"It nice to meet you Livia." Vlad smiling some more.

"Please, call me..."Liv started to say.

"LIV!?" Danny had shouted.

Liv's eyes widen as she heard the voice of her crush. She look around Vlad to indeed see Danny standing there shock.

"DANNY!" Liv shouted and ran up to him.

Before she could stop herself, she hug him. Danny was shock at first but return the hug. Liv eyes widen and she started to blush when Danny return the hug. She want to stay like that forever but knew she had to let go. She did and look away from Danny face still blushing, making him confuse. She was snap out of it when Sally walk up.

"So this is the young man you told use about." She said to Liv.

"Yes, Mom this is Danny Fenton. Danny this is my mom." Liv said still blushing.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Whitewater." Danny said held out his hand.

"Please, just call me Sally." Sally smile shaking his hand.

Sally got a closer look at Danny, who back away unconformable of how close she was. Sally back off and laugh.

"You make a great husband for Livia, Danny." She said.

"MOM!" Liv shouted her face turning red.

Danny just stood there shock before he started to blush as well. Soon Victor join them and he got good look at Danny.

"He'll make a great husband all right. I can't wait to see our grand-kids." He said.

"DAD!"Liv shouted as Danny face turn just as red as Liv's face.

Sally and Victor laugh as Vlad watch. He just smile at them. Soon Maddie step up and saw Sally.

"Why Hello Mad." Sally said.

"Sal. Didn't think I'll see you here." Maddie told her.

"Mom, you know her?" Danny and Liv asked at the same time.

"Of course. Me and Mad were rivals in college. True I was going into acting and Mad was into ghosts, but we did have other lives as well. We went against each other on everything." Sally said.

"Indeed, there were some I won, some Sal won. But we lost touch after graduation. So did you find your dream?" Maddie added before asking her.

"Yes, I did. I found a husband and had a beautiful daughter. You?" Sally said then asked her.

"Yes. I marry my college sweet heart and had two kids. Looks like I beat you again." Maddie smile.

The two rivals stare at each for a few minutes before they started to laugh.

"Yes, Mad you did. I have to say you son is really handsome." Sally said.

"Thank you. Your daughter is beautiful too." Maddie smile.

"Well now, every one will have chance to catch up for the reunion tomorrow. Please, please, come in." Vlad said letting everyone but Jack inside.

Once they were, everyone notices the room was strangely color.

"What's with the green and gold? You're a billionaire! Surely you could afford an interior designer." Jazz asked him.

"Jazz, hello? Football helmets, jerseys, cheeseheads? He's a Packers fanatic." Danny told her with Liv nodding.

"Hello?" Jack call from outside.

"Oh, "fanatic" is such a negative word. But, yes." Vlad agree.

"I don't understand. You have _billions_ of dollars! Instead of buying this stuff, why don't you just buy the team?" Jazz asked him

"Because the Packers are owned by the city of Green Bay and they won't sell them to me!" Vlad said irritated making everyone look at him.

Once Vlad notices he was next to Maddie he calm down.

"One of two things my wealth has not as of yet... been able to acquire." Vlad said chuckling.

"Is he hitting on Mom?" Danny asked Jazz.

"As long as he's got working toilets, and Mom says no, who cares?" Jazz said and walk away.

"Why is Vlad hitting on your mom?" Liv asked Danny.

"I have no idea." Danny answer.

"I'd, uh... better let Jack in." Maddie said uncomfortably and walk towards the door.

Danny notice a football and it was sign as well.

"Whoa, cool!" Danny said making Vlad walk over to him.

"Indeed. This ball was autographed by the legendary Ray Nitschke himself. It's my prized possession." Vlad said picking up the ball and hugging it on his face.

"Heads up, V-Man!" Jack shouted and tackle Vlad.

"Ha! I see you've still got the old moves." Jack smile as he stood up with the foot ball.

"Give me that!" Vlad shouted taking the ball and putting it back.

"I never had any old moves! All those years in the hospital robbed me of that!" Vlad shouted again.

Both the Fenton Family and Whitewater Family look at him silently, surprised and worried over his outburst. Vlad notices and recomposes himself.

"Yes. Well, it gave me time to chart out a course for my life, didn't it? Make some decisions that helped to make me very wealthy, very quickly. And it never would have happened without you, Jack." Vlad said and place his arm around Jack's neck.

"Uh, yeah...maybe we should go." Maddie said getting uncomfortable again.

Both Danny and Liv notices the tone and had a strange feeling that Vlad was hiding something.

"No, no, you should stay with me! That's the whole reason I'm throwing the reunion here in my castle - previously home to the legendary Wisconsin Dairy King. Just so I could...reconnect with you, Jack. I insist you stay." Vlad said making Danny and Liv wonder what he was up to.

"Well, I don't know. We do have a really cool RV." Jack said thinking.

"Let's stay here!" Jazz fake cough.

"Smooth." Danny told his sister.

"You know, Jack, the Dairy King's ghost could haunt these very halls..." Vlad told him.

No soon then Jack heard the word "ghost" he shouted, "I'll get the bags!" and ran out to get them.

 _'You're hiding something Vlad. And we going to find out tonight.'_ Danny and Liv thought at the same time.

* * *

 _That night..._

Everyone was sleeping in their own rooms, when Jack shot up.

"Bathroom." He said and got out of bed.

As Jack walk down the hallway look for the bathroom, he didn't notices that he was being follow by the three vulture ghosts. They follow Jack around the corner when he mysterious disappear.

"Hey, what gives?" One of the vultures asked shock.

"Hi, guys! Remember me?" A voice said behind them.

They turn around to see Phantom standing behind them.

"Oh, and I brought a friend this time." Phantom said before Leviathan show herself.

For some reason the vultures scream and flew off confusing the two Guardians.

"Okay. That was almost _too_ easy." Phantom said.

"Yeah, we're _not_ that scary are we?" Leviathan asked.

"Bright Kids." A voice said behind them.

Both Phantom and Leviathan turn away to see was look to be a vampire ghost appear.

Both of them jump back and ready their fists. That was one of the rules the Four Guardians made. When fighting a ghost, do not use your weapons. The Vampire ghost just look at them before he smile. Phantom ran up to him first and try to hit him with a open palm. The vampire ghost just dodge it before pushing him away. Leviathan try to attack next, but the vampire ghost just grab her and threw her into Phantom who just recover from the push.

"Who is this guy?" Phantom whisper to Leviathan.

"I don't know, but he making me mad." Leviathan whisper back.

"My vultures were supposed to bring the big idiot to me, but you'll do! Hidden Phantom and Fairy Leviathan, right?" The ghost asked them.

"You know us?" The two asked surprise.

"Of course I know you!" It said and phase though the wall.

Both Guardians found the door and enter the room to see the Vampire Ghost there.

"You two are the members of the Four Guardians. You protect the innocent right?" The Ghost said.

"Of course! There always Mavericks attacking and not many people can fight for themselves. So we chose to help them." Phantom said.

"Why should you? You are more powerful then any reploid I even seen. You could have just let everyone know you can easily beat them and you could have the world under your control." It said.

"Forget it! We'll never do that. If we did then we'll worst then Mavericks!" Leviathan shouted.

"Leviathan quiet. There are people sleeping at this time." Phantom shush her.

Leviathan blush at her mistake as the vampire ghost smirk.

"How touching. Tell me Phantom, since you're a ninja, can you do this." The ghost asked before spitting into four.

"No, I can't! How are _you_ doing all this?" Phantom asked surprise.

"Years of practice, which you, unfortunately, have no time for." The four ghost said and started to attack them again.

Phantom was quick to dodge two of the ghosts before he kick one away. He turn and block the another one before knocking it away with a open palm. Leviathan had jump over both of the ghosts and try to clothesline both of them. She only got one as the other fly up to dodge her. Leviathan flew up after him and try to hit him with punches and kicks that it block. The one thing different about Leviathan and Harpuia is that Harpuia can fly freely, Leviathan could only glide for a short point of time. The two guardians reunited but fail to see the four ghost charge up a blast and shot it at them.

Phantom and Leviathan was knock out of room and landed on the floor. The vampire ghost phase out to see that his blast did the trick. They were knock out. Now he can reprogram them to follow his orders and...He was cut off from his thought when Phantom was surround in shadows and Leviathan was cover in ice. The shadows soon fade away to show Danny Fenton laying on the ground and the ice melt off to show Livia Whitewater on the ground as well. Both of them were wearing their PJ's.

"Hidden Phantom is Jack Fenton son? And Fairy Leviathan is Sally Whitewater daughter?" The Vampire Ghost said shock.

A black ring appear around it and it soon turn into Vlad Masters.

"Well, what do you know?" Vlad smirk.

 _A little while later..._

"No! Get away!" Danny shouted in his sleep before setting up.

"Huh? Where am I? What happened?" Danny asked confuse.

"I was going to ask you the same question, young man." Vlad said as he appear at the door.

"What all the noise about?" Liv said rubbing her left eye.

"I...must've been worn out from the long car trip. I-I'll be okay in the morning. I'm sorry for the scare. And sorry for waking you Liv." Danny said still confuse.

"Can I sleep in here for now Mr. Masters? Just until in the morning." Liv asked tired.

"Of course Livia I'll let your parent know." Vlad said.

Liv walk in and lay down next to Danny. Danny was shock to see a pretty girl next to him, but Liv fell back asleep without even knowing what she just did.

"Oh, what's a little scare between friends, son, hmm? Sleep tight, little badger." Vlad added and walk out of the room.

* * *

 _The next night..._

Liv could not believe she slept with her crush last night. She couldn't stop blushing about it. She was once again wearing her blue dress that she wore at the school dance. She turn to see Danny in his purple tux drinking some punch as everyone around them was having a good time. She knew if Fred would to find out about this he'll never let her live it down. Shaking her head to ignore what happen she walk over to Danny to see his dad bring some one over.

"Danny, meet Harriet Chin. She's a big-shot reporter for the Milwaukee Journal now, but back in my college days she was just Harry. Harry Chin! Haha! Get it?!" Jack laugh.

"I'm really sorry, Harriet." Maddie said to her.

"Sweetie, you married him. You should be." Harriet told her and both women smile.

Soon the song change and and Jack jump up excited.

"Hey, my song! Come on, let's Pogo!" Jack said grabbing Maddie and ran through the crowd.

"Okay, I'm officially mortified." Danny said seeing his Dad do the Pogo.

"What took so long?" Harriet asked him and walk away.

"Danny listen, can we keep what happen last night a secret? If Fred hears about this, I'll never _Liv_ it down." Liv asked him.

"Sure, in fact I don't know what you talking about." Danny asked.

"Talk about what?" Liv asked.

"Right." Danny said and they stared to blush again.

 _Later..._

Danny and Liv sat at a table, both them very bored. Both of them try their luck at Pogoing but they quickly dislike it. Soon they felt a hand on their shoulders and look up to see Vlad there.

"Well, son, Ms. Whitewater, you're looking much better. I was wondering...if you two could do me a _huge_ favor." Vlad said and asked.

"Oh, sure, Mr. Masters. But call me Danny. "Son's" what my dad calls me." Danny told him.

"Please, Call me Liv." Liv added.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course. Now, could you go to my lab, second door on the right upstairs? There's a present in there for your father that I'd like you to bring down." Vlad said then explain.

"Okay! Let's go Liv." Danny said and the two teens got up and walk away.

Vlad smirk and turn to see Maddie watching Jack pogoing.

"Maddie... That lab accident cost me my youthful chance at you, but that's all about to change..." Vlad said to himself.

Danny and Liv was able to find the lab that Vlad was talking about and started to look for the present was that suppose to be there.

"Present? I don't see a present." Danny said.

"It got to be here some where." Liv said as she look.

Danny sees and picks up a framed picture of college-aged Vlad and Maddie on a table with the top-right corner teared off. In fact it look like the third person look just like...

"Hey! Wait a minute." Danny said and pull out the picture that had his dad face.

He place it in the spot and saw it fit perfectly. Danny eyes widen.

"Oh, no. No way." Danny said.

"Liv! There is no present! It was Vlad! Vlad has sent to vulture ghost to kill my dad!" Danny shouted.

"What?! But he's you dad college friend. Why would he want to kill him?" Liv asked.

"So you finally figure it out did you?" Vlad said as he step in the lab.

Both Danny and Liv got ready to call their armors when some cables shot out of the walls and warm around their arms and legs stopping them.

"What the?" Danny shouted.

"What's going on here?" Liv asked.

"You're, what, fourteen? Too young to drive and not in college yet? I sent those ghosts, and others, to test your father's skills. Imagine my surprise when I find you _two_ , the members of the Four Guardians." Vlad said.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked trying to buy them time to escape.

Vlad just smirk and transform into the Vampire Ghost they fought last night.

"Armor of Water and Ice!"

"Armor of Shadows!"

Both of them wait for their armors to appear, but their were still human.

"What? But we call our armors." Danny asked shock.

"I'm afraid they won't be helping you. Those cable are energy neutralizers and as long as you're contained within them, you're both as human as your idiot father." Vlad said.

"What's your plan Vlad! Why are you trying to kill Danny's father." Liv asked him angrily.

"Why should I tell you, but you two can join me. I have experience, my children. And the money and power attained through using those powers for personal gain, you see. I could train you, teach you everything I know. And all you'd have to do, is renounce your idiot father." Vlad said before turning to Danny.

"Dude, you are one _seriously_ crazed-up fruit loop. _That_ is _never_ going to happen." Danny said making Liv laugh.

"Yes, well, once your father is out of the way, we'll see how you feel." Vlad said and phase out of the lab.

"This bad! We got to get out and save your dad." Liv said trying to free herself.

"Dang it like they're made out really strong metal that only our armors can break. And we can't even call them!" Danny said trying to break free as well.

It was long before the heard screams above them. They both become worry about what Vlad was doing and trying even hard to get free. The next the they knew the air started to get cool and the Dairy King ghost floated next to them.

"Well, gosh and golly, it looks like you could use a speck of help there, dontcha know?" He said.

"Hey, you're the Dairy King! Oh, great. What are you gonna do? Suffocate us with Limburger? Strangle us with Swiss?! Or-" Danny started to say.

The Dairy King Ghost floated to the controls and hit a button that said released. The cable remove themselves and Danny and Liv could feel their armors.

"Let us go? Well, thank you! But, why?" Liv asked.

"Well, not all ghosts are evil, right? Some of us just want to be left alone there, dontcha know?" The Dairy King Ghost told them.

Danny and Liv look at each other, knowing he was right. They have been fighting ghosts so long they never met a good one. Now that they were free it was time to save Danny's father and the party.

"Thanks for your help your highness, but now we have some people to save." Liv said as both she and Danny nodded towards each other.

"Armor of Water and Ice!"

"Armor of Shadows!"

* * *

While Danny and Liv was trap in the lab, Vlad has overshadow Jack and started to make him damage things and hurt other people. Jack had fought back but Vlad was able to talk control once more. He was flying around still casing damage where ever he went.

"If you live to tell the tale, remember that big, fat Jack Fenton did this to you!" Vlad said though Jack's mouth.

"Guess again, cheese-head!"

Vlad turn Jack's body around to see Phantom rush at him and threw an open palm. Just before the palm hit, it started to glow purple. Vlad felt the palm touch him and force him out of Jack's body. Jack fell to his knees trying to clear his head.

"Mr. Fenton, are you alright?" Leviathan asked him.

"I think so." Jack said before he jump up.

"Nobody uses Jack Fenton as a human meat puppet!" He shouted.

"Mr. Fenton stay here. We got this." Phantom said and both he and Leviathan went after Vlad.

Vlad had crush into his library, wondering how Phantom was able to knock him out of Jack's body. He look up to see Phantom and Leviathan appear in front of him.

"Daniel, Livia, stop. Think about the things I could show you, the doors I could open for you. You two, Hidden Phantom, Fairy Leviathan and I, Vlad Plasmius. Together, we could rule." Vlad told them.

"Forget it, pal. Your money can't buy my mom, it can't buy the Packers, and it can't buy us!" Phantom said.

"And as of today, you are now a Maverick!" Leviathan yell.

Phantom ran up and started to threw his punches and kicks making Vlad block them. Vlad try to throw his own punch but Phantom flip into the air, making room for Leviathan appear in front of Vlad and threw her own punch that knock him away. Vlad was able to stop himself before seeing Leviathan coming at him again and wasn't able to counter in time. She uppercut him making Vlad look up. Vlad open his eyes to see Phantom above him and he had his foot in the air. Phantom brought his foot down on Vlad head knocking him back to the ground.

Vlad push himself off the ground and cough up some ectoplasmic blood. He had underestimated those two.

"Give it up Vlad. We'll never join you. The Guardians will always fight for justice!" Phantom told him.

"I was able to beat you two last time. How is it you winning?" Vlad asked wiping his mouth.

"Our armors are able to tell if the ghost is harmful or not. We had no idea what you were, but now we do." Leviathan told him.

"I see." Vlad said.

It wasn't long before the party guests return and notices three. Jack, Maddie, Sally and Victor knew who they were while the rest did not.

"Who are they?" Harriet asked.

"They are Hidden Phantom and Fairy Leviathan two of the Four Guardians that protect our home Amity Park." Maddie said.

"I see the ghost is down, so why aren't they destroying him?" Jack asked.

"Jack did you forget what they told us? Ghost use to be humans in their past life." Maddie remind him.

"And not all ghost are evil. Some just want to be left alone." Phantom spoke up.

"Indeed, we just met a ghost not to long ago that free us when this ghost capture us." Leviathan added.

"We know who you are. We'll tell my father. We'll tell _everyone._ " Phantom whisper to Vlad.

"And so will I. Honestly, if you expose me, you expose yourself." Vlad whisper back at them.

"Listen, we could easily expose each other right here and now, unless you call a truce." Leviathan quickly whisper to him.

"You're bluffing." Vlad told them.

"No we are not. Our parents will accept us, no matter what. But if we expose you...well, what would my _mom_ think of you?" Phantom added.

That made Vlad very worry about seeing Maddie's reaction.

"You'll be miserable and alone for the rest of your life, unless you call a truce." Phantom told him.

"Using your opponent's weaknesses against him. I am teaching you something after all. Very well. Truce. Eventually, you _will_ join me by choice, you and your mother. But for now..." Vlad said before smiling.

"You may have defeated me Guardians, but you haven't seen the last of me! I will return! Until next time, _son_." He shouted and disappear

The two just watch him having a strong feeling they they will see him again, but not matter what they will never join him. They knew there will be two people that will know about Vlad. The other members of of the Guardians. Harriet quickly ran up to them with a recorder.

"I'm Harriet Chin of the Milwaukee Journal. Can I asked two two some questions?" She asked.

"Sorry Ms Chin, but we can't stay around any longer. But you can asked one question really quick." Phantom told her.

It was Jack who asked the question that was on his mind.

"How did you two get here?" He asked.

"We heard about this college reunion and came to check it out to make sure no Mavericks or Ghost will attack." Phantom answer.

"Turns out we had made the right choice. A ghost try to use Mr. Fenton for it plan and we arrive to stop him in time." Leviathan added.

"Thank you both. I was worry something my happen to Jack." Maddie said hugging her husband.

"Yes, thank you." Jack added.

"You're welcome." The two Guardians said.

With that the two turn and jump away leaving everyone wondering where they were going.

* * *

With the reunion ended early, Both the Fenton's and the Whitewater's way on the home to Amity Park. Not wanted to be tease by her parents on the trip home, Liv asked if she could ride with them. Liv parents yes and Liv sat next to Danny.

"And Vlad was so mad, he didn't even say goodbye. And we were all such great chums in college." Jack was saying on the way home.

"Oh, whatever. Who cares what you were when you were younger? It's who you grew into that makes you who you are." Danny told his father.

"You think?" Jack asked.

"Hey, if you can cause that much damage in college, and still turn out to be this cool, ghost-butt-kicking adult, well, maybe there's hope for me yet." Danny answer.

Liv smile. Danny was great at cheering people up. It was one of the many things she like about him.

"Thanks, son... But your curfew is still ten." Jack said.

"Oh man!" Danny groan, making Liv laugh.

* * *

I plan on finish this before New Year, but that didn't work out. So for New Year, even though it was yesterday, Happy New Year! Next chapter will be the field trip to Liv old home. After that not sure, I still plan on doing those holidays chapter though. Also this is the first time Danny met Liv's parents, he now need to met Fred's Father. I'm also coming up with side stories as well. I just thought of a new side story last night. If you want to know, we'll talking in the PM. For now Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 8

Neo Arcadia Trip

A few weeks had passed since the college reunion, after warning Henry and Fred about Vlad, the four got a break for once. There was no Maverick or ghosts attacks..So they decided to start patrol the area at night. Surprising, they never felt tired after it. It was like their armors let their bodies rest while they stay awake after a whole night. Now they were in school and for once Mr. Lancer had some important news.

"Alright Class listen up. I have just learn that we have been sign to another field trip." He said.

"WHAT!?" The class shouted.

"But Mr. Lancer, the last time we went on one we got attack by Mavericks!" Paulina remind him.

"I know, but it turns out that this time we are going to Neo Arcadia." Mr. Lancer said.

"Neo Arcadia!?" The class shouted.

"That's right, in fact I hear Miss Whitewater use to live there." Mr. Lancer said making everyone turn to Liv.

Liv try to hide her face in her book, knowing that people are going to bomb her with questions. In fact Danny, Tucker and Sam were the only people that knew before this. But the questions could start, Mr. Lancer spoke up again.

"Now hold your questions. The bus is wait for us outside. We have already let your parents know about the trip. Now please follow me." He said.

* * *

Liv sat next to Danny on the bus, normally she would be blushing and looking away from Danny, but now, she was trying to ignore the questions about Neo Arcadia. Fred was giving her space and doing what he can to get people to back off. He was also trying to not asked Liv about Neo Arcadia. Henry was doing the same, however he felt it was none of his business to learn where Liv live before. Danny was quiet. He knew Liv had move from there and it was her choice to tell someone when she was ready. Liv was surprise that she was going back to her old home, maybe she could see her old friends. She also wonder if Sarah went back as well.

"So Liv, how do you feel about going back?" Danny asked, it was one question he had to asked.

"I'm not really sure. I know my other two friends live there. It would be great to see them again." She answer.

"What did your parents say?" Fred asked next.

"They're shock. They never thought I'll go back before they make their movie." Liv answer.

"It also very hard for Mavericks to attack there right?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I don't think the Four Guardians will be needed there." Liv whisper so only Henry, Fred and Danny could hear.

They nodded in agreement. It would be nice for a break for once. Meanwhile Sam, Tucker and Jazz where a few seats ahead of them and notice they talking.

"Let me get this straight, you knew Liv once live in Neo Arcadia?" Jazz asked them.

"Yeah, she told us herself. It was quite a surprise." Tucker answer.

Sam just look behind them and notice that Fred and Henry were getting others to back off and Danny trying to make sure Liv was okay.

"I just don't get why Danny spends more time with them then us." Sam said.

"Sam, it's okay. Danny had told us that he felt like he was leaving us out. And Fred, Liv and Henry understands that." Tucker told her.

"I know! But even since that field trip, he been hanging around them more and more." Sam said a little unhappy.

"Sam you know Danny has the right to hang with who he wishes. At least he trying to make some time with you guys as well." Jazz said.

"I know! But for some odd reason ever time there a Maverick Attack, Danny rushes off and he come back after the attack is over. I just don't get it." Sam complain.

Tucker and Jazz had to agree there. In fact they notice it wasn't just Danny, Fred, Liv and Henry does it too. They all find it strange and odd they keep doing that. That when Sam come up with a plan.

"Okay, here's what we'll do." She said getting Jazz and Tucker to look at her.

"Next time there's a Maverick Attack, we'll follow them to see where they go." Sam said.

"Sam are you crazy!? Why would we do that?" Tucker asked her.

"Come on Tucker, Danny always claim he goes to check on his parents or make sure everyone safe, but every time we asked, no one see him or the others." Sam reminded him.

Jazz just look back the four friends. She too was wondering where they went every time there was a Maverick Attack. Before she could speak her thoughts, the bus started to pull up at the gates of Neo Arcadia.

* * *

Dr. Weil stood watch over the City and smirk. So far his plan was working perfectly. It was almost time for the Eight Gentle Judges check up and he was chosen to over look them. He then heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." He said not looking from his window.

"Excused me Doctor, but the class from Amity Park is here." One of the worker Reploids told him.

"Very well, I'll be on my way down shortly." He said and the Worker Reploid left.

Weil smile, his plan was working just fine. He was ready for the next part of his plan. Get the so call Guardians to appear.

* * *

The school bus stop at the bus stop and the class got off. Liv look around seeing her old home town hasn't changed much. Mr. Lancer was going on about how Neo Arcadia was the first city to welcome Reploids and Amity Park was right behind it when Liv spotted two people she thought she'll never see again.

"Amber? Lee?" She asked.

Two girls, one dress a yellow shirt and pants with brown hair and green eyes the other dress a pink shirt and pants with blonde hair and blue eyes, turn to her.

"Livia!" They shouted and ran to her.

Liv hug her old friends as Danny, Fred, and Henry watch. Liv smile as her two friends broke the hug.

"So are you moving back?" Amber asked.

"No, I'm here for a field trip with my new class." Liv told them.

"I guess that's why we don't see Mr & Mrs Whitewater here." Lee smile before seeing the other three.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"Oh, these are my new friends. This is Henry Windsor, Fred Firestorm and Danny Fenton." She said.

"Wow! Three boys! Ain't you lucky." Amber smirk at her.

"Whoa easy there. We are just friends, but Liv already got her eyes on one guy..." Fred said before Liv punch his arm, blushing again.

"Liv?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, it what we been call her." Henry said.

"Yeah, I like it too." Liv said.

"That not a bad name. Are they rich like us?" Amber said.

"Not really. Henry like to be alone at times, Fred maybe a strong a person, but he has a good heart. Danny...well he...he's..." Liv said, before trailing off when she got to Danny.

Danny become confuse and Fred snicker. Amber and Lee caught on.

"Sounds like someone got a crush." Amber whisper to Lee.

"Oh yeah, plus he is cute." Lee whisper back.

Liv was trying to fight off her blush before she felt an hand touch her shoulder. Liv turn around and threw a kick that knock a well dress boy away and on the ground. Lee and Amber look shock to see what Liv did and notices the boy on the ground.

"Richard?" Lee and Amber asked.

Richard "Rick" Wealth was the the richest boy in the city. Not only that, he had try many times to win Liv heart, but Liv refuse each time.

"Rick? What are you doing here?" Liv asked as the boy got up.

"Nice to see you too Livia. That was some kick you got." He said rubbing his jaw.

"Again what are you doing here?" Liv asked him again.

"I saw you getting off that bus and came to see you. I bet you miss me, your boyfriend?" Rick said taking her hand and kiss it.

"You are not my boyfriend! I'll never go out with you!" Liv shouted at him.

Rick just smile and try to kiss her hand again, but Liv pull it away. He just stood up and smile at her. Danny could tell that this guy won't take no for answer and Liv didn't like him at all.

"Look dude, Liv obviously doesn't like you, so back off." Danny told him.

Liv blush at Danny standing for her, Rick just look at him.

"And just who are you?" He asked.

"Danny Fenton, I'm Liv friend." He said.

"Please, you can't be Livia friend, you are way to poor." Rick said.

"Hey, watch it pal." Fred said stepping up.

"We don't take kindly how you treat others." Henry added.

Rick was shock to see more people appear. Amber and Lee look surprise someone stood up to Rick, most people just listen to what he say and Rick get away with it. Maybe those people are good friends for Liv.

"And just who are you two?" Rick asked them.

"I'm Henry Windsor. I'm also Liv friend." Henry told him.

"I'm Fred Firestorm. I'm Liv friend as well." Fred added.

"And why two you two waste your time with him?" Rick asked pointing at Danny.

"Shut up Rick! Money is not everything! I don't care if Danny not rich, he is my friend! He treats me the way I want to be treated!" Liv shouted getting in his face.

Amber and Lee both back away, they never forgot their friend temper. Danny, Henry and Fred didn't even flinch. Rick even took a few steps back, but he didn't look worry.

"Come now, Livia you really can't be friends with him. He just a poor nobody that needs to know his place." Rick said.

Liv was getting even madder, if she heard him say one more bad thing about Danny, then she really going to lose it.

"Rick you better stop." Amber spoke up.

"Yeah, don't you remember the last person that made Livia very angry?" Lee added.

"What happen to that kid that did?" Fred asked.

Amber and Lee just shook as they remember what happen.

"She put him in the hospital." Amber said.

"No she almost went Maverick!" Lee said.

"Say what?!" Fred, Henry, and Danny shouted.

"I did not go maverick!" Liv shouted at her old friends.

"Liv calm down." Danny said touching her shoulder.

Lee and Amber both scream as Danny made a mistake. They knew no one should touch Liv when she's angry. But instead of hearing cries of pain, Liv look at Danny and took a breath. Liv appear to calm down and turn back to Rick.

"You're lucky Rick, if Danny hadn't calm me down, then you might be send to the hospital. And you might not get to chase after any girl again." Liv said.

Rick was shock to see that Liv calm down by the poor boy. In fact he could see a faint blush on her cheeks. He couldn't believe it. His soulmate was in love with the nobody. He reach over and pull Danny away and threw him to the ground.

"You keep your hands off her!" He said.

Liv growl as Fred got in between Rick and Danny. Henry walk over and help his friend up.

"Alright that enough! You will not treat Danny like that! Liv doesn't not belong to you." Fred said clearly angry.

"Livia, her name is Livia!" Rick shouted.

"We call her what we want to call her!" Fred shouted back.

Then, before the fight could continue, everyone saw a snowflake float down from the clouds,

"Snow? In April?" Amber asked.

"But how...?" Lee asked as well.

"Oh, I'm hurt. Did you really forget me?" A voice said.

Everyone look up to see a blue hair teenage girl wearing white and light-blue armor. Closer look show her to have blue lipstick on and a well familiar face.

"Sarah?" Liv, Amber, and Lee asked shock.

"It's no longer Sarah. After all the refuses, all the impossibles, all the no's, I finally did it. I can now control ice! I'm now Ice Queen!" Sarah, now name Ice Queen, said.

Henry, Fred, Liv and Danny could tell there was something different about Sarah. There was no way she could control ice. She was a human.

"Sarah, please. You know you really can't. You're just wearing armor that lets you use ice. It not the same as you controlling it." Liv said.

"Livia I'm hurt. You're not happy I found my dream?" Ice Queen said with a fake hurt in her voice.

"Sarah..." Liv started to say before ships appear in the sky.

"The Hunters?" Lee asked shock.

"But why?" Amber added.

"Looks like they're not taking any chances encase of an attack." Fred said.

"But Sarah hasn't done anything." Liv said confuse.

"Everyone just been ready for anything." Henry told them.

"Attention unknown reploid, stand down and state your name." A voice said from the ship.

"You gotta be kidding me." Liv said in disbelief.

"Someone doesn't know the difference between a reploid and a human wearing armor." Danny said.

"At least the Four Guardians are more reploid like." Fred added.

"The four who?" Lee and Amber asked in confusion.

"Who are you to order me around? Too bad, I was hoping you would bow to your Queen." Ice Queen said and fire a ice blast at the ship.

"That's not Sarah! There no way she'll do that." Lee said in shock.

"This is bad. Now the Hunters have a reason to attack!" Amber added.

The four turn to each other and nodded. They knew the Hunters did not see Sarah as a human, but as a Maverick. They also knew that Amber and Lee were been in trouble if they stay there.

"Amber, Lee, you better get outta here. This place might become a war zone know that Sarah give them a reason to fight." Liv said to her old friends.

"What about you?" Lee asked worry.

"We'll be fine. We are use to this type of attacks." Fred said.

"Amity Park has it fair share of attacks. There been so many we know what to do when something like this happens." Danny told them before they could asked.

"Just get to safely, we'll be okay. That goes for you too Rick!" Liv told them.

Amber and Lee grab Rick and ran off.

"Okay, Sarah is busy with the Hunters so we should be able to call our armors." Henry said.

"I think we better get into somewhere safe just in case." Danny added.

The others nods and saw a empty alley and ran towards it.

"Armor of Wind and Thunder!"

"Armor of Fire and Strength!"

"Armor of Water and Ice!"

"Armor of Shadows!"

* * *

Ice Queen has frozen another ship and notices the Hunters on the ground firing at her. She smirk and shot another ice blast that frozen them. She then floated down to them and laugh.

"I heard your old leader is no longer here and I think I make the perfect ruler in his place." She said liking the idea.

"Banzai!"

Ice Queen look up and saw Fighting Fefnir dropping from sky out of nowhere. She quickly jump back as Fefnir punch the ground making a small earthquake. It was strong enough to free two members of the frozen Hunters. Once they saw Fefnir, they try to raise their weapons but were too cold.

"I would let yourselves warm up first. And then free the others Hunters. Me and my friends will handle the enemy." He told them.

The two Hunters knew he was right, they were started to up a little thanks to their heat system and turn to free the others. Fefnir quickly block a Ice blast with arm and broke the ice once he swing it.

"You dare to stand in my way." Ice Queen asked.

"If you start attack people, yeah we will!" Fefnir said saw the other Guardians appear next to him.

"Really, Banzai?" Phantom asked.

"I got caught up in the moment." Fefnir explain sheepishly.

"Sarah stop. You have to understand the danger of using ice." Leviathan said.

"You can not tell me what to do, but I must thank you Leviathan. Without you, I could never found my dream." Ice Queen said.

"Leviathan had told you she doesn't have full control over her own ice. That's way she refuse to teach you." Harpuia told her.

"Yeah, you're attacking others with it, you have to stop!" Fefnir added.

"They attack me! I'm their queen!" Ice Queen yelled.

"You attack first, so you give them a reason to attack." Phantom told her crossing his arms.

"You dare..." Ice Queen started to say.

"Oh knock it off Sarah! Just surrender, we don't want to hurt you." Leviathan over spoke her.

"Do not call me that! The girl you knew as Sarah is gone! I'm Ice Queen now!" She shouted.

The Four Guardians stood ready but didn't draw their weapons which confuse Ice Queen.

"Why didn't you draw your weapons?" She asked.

"Because, unlike the hunters, we can tell you are really human." Phantom explain.

"While it true we do not attack humans, but that doesn't mean we can't defend ourselves from them." Harpuia added.

"It doesn't matter, you will bow to your queen." Ice Queen said and shot an ice beam in hopes to freeze them.

The four jump in different directions make the beam freeze the ground. Fefnir was appear to get to the top of the building she was on and threw a punch that she dodge. Doing so put her near Phantom who place a tag on her back and jump away. Ice Queen try to reach behind her but saw Harpuia fly towards her forcing her to forget the tag and dodge him. The she was grab from behind by Leviathan who touch the tag and cause the armor on Ice Queen to fall apart.

Leviathan land on the ground and release Sarah who was shock on what just happen.

"Wait, I thought your tags exploded?" Fefnir asked Phantom.

"I'm not a one trick pony Fefnir. I have learn there are other uses of the tags I use. That was the disarming tag I place on her. It remove the armor she was wearing showing what we said are true. She just wearing armor that gave her ice powers." Phantom explain.

"But why? Why are you stopping my dream?" Sarah asked looking ready to cried.

"Sarah, having the dream to use and control is great and all. Most people put it off as just that, a dream. But with Ice Reploids, like myself, understand the dangers of misuse. True there are some that don't care when they became Mavericks. I reuse to teach you not because your human, it because I do not have full control of my own ice. I don't want to hurt someone a become Maverick." Leviathan explain.

"We all are aware that we could be dangerous and become Mavericks. We only be activated for a few months and we have yet to learn everything we can do." Harpuia added.

"Yeah, we don't like fighting humans, but we have to protect ourselves." Fefnir said.

"We had been thinking on how to deal with humans as enemies and since we knew that you was just wearing armor, we knew how to deal with you." Phantom added.

"But I just want to learn how to control ice." Sarah said.

"Sarah you don't need to." Amber said as she and Lee step up.

Sarah turn to see her friends and they hug her.

"Yeah you can control ice already. It made not be the way you want it, but you are cool." Lee added.

Sarah just look at them before feeling Leviathan hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone has a dream. You have found yours. Now you have to use it the right way." She smile.

Sarah stood quietly before she start crying. Leviathan hug her remembering all the times Sarah has done for her as Livia. The rest of the Guardians smile and Phantom notices something.

"Fefnir, are you crying?" He asked.

"What! No I'm not. I got something in my eye. That's all." Fefnir denied and wipe his eyes.

Both Harpuia and Phantom smirk and they knew he was playing it tough. It was then Harpuia notices something else.

"Leviathan! We need to go!" He said making Leviathan break from the hug.

She look up and saw the Hunters coming towards them. She stood and walk over to the others.

"Fairy Leviathan!" Sarah call out, making her turn to her.

"Thank you. You save me from becoming a Maverick." She said.

Leviathan smile and the four ran/few off before the Hunters reach them.

* * *

A few hours later Liv was sitting with her friends both old and new. Amber and Lee got along with Fred, Henry and Danny great. Even Sarah got to know them. But was sad part is that they be leaving soon. After all this was a field trip, a visit. She miss her old friends but her new friends was just as great. Now only if she can asked Danny out, but she knew it was the boy that was suppose to. She look at Danny who was chatted with Lee who was wondering what his parents did for a living. He was worry that she'll laugh but like the idea of people studying ghosts. Lee hated that Danny parents thought all ghost was evil. She look over at Amber who was impress by Fred, he is tough but kind towards others. Sarah was talking to Henry who was helping her overcome the things she done. Liv smile before feeling someone touch her shoulder. Once again she threw a roundhouse kick and knock Rick on the ground.

"What do you want now Rick?" Liv asked annoy.

"Just wondering if you're okay? We rarely get attacks inside of the city." He asked.

Liv sigh, there was one of the few times Rick care about others, but she could see though the act.

"We're fine." She answer.

"Good! Now how about you leave those people and come with me?" Rick asked smirking.

"This guy can't take the hint." Danny groan and stood up.

"Listen here Mr. Stalker, Liv gave you her answer. She fine and doesn't want to go out with you. Asking her over and over again, it not going to get her to say yes. So take a hint and get lost." He said.

Rick growl before he try to punch Danny. However Danny caught the arm and twist it behind his back and place his face on the table. He held him there for a few seconds and let go. Henry and Fred smirk, Liv blush and Amber, Lee and Sarah gasps in surprise. Rick stood up and threw a punch that caught Danny by surprise. However Liv then punch him, knocking him into another table that had food and drinks fall on him and ruin his clothes.

"I had with you Rick. I'm done. In fact one of reason I was happy to move was to get away from you! You kept coming after me every time. My answer was always the same! No. But you kept doing it! You went to far this time. I'm got a restraining order on hold for you if you took things too far. Guess what? It take effect right now!" Liv said and took out her phone.

Rick got up and try to stop her, but Danny stood in his way. Rick try to hit Danny again, but Henry, Fred, Sarah, Amber, and Lee stood with Danny. They all had it with him. They heard Liv's phone turn off and smile.

"It done. You can not be no more than 100 feet from me or my friends. From both towns." Liv smirk knowing that Rick had no choice but following the rules and there was nothing his money can do about.

"All that for a worthless nobody who not rich?" Rick shouted pointing at Danny.

Liv started to walk up to him which Rick back away knowing what would happen if she got to close.

"It doesn't matter if Danny rich or not! He was the first friend I made when I started school in Amity Park. He didn't know who my family was! And yet he treated me like I was any other girl, not some rich pretty girl who gets her way with her money. I love him for that!" Liv said.

"Love?" Danny asked confuse.

Liv stop her rant and cover her mouth. She turn back to him and blush.

"Love? D-d-d-did I say love? I meant like. I like that about you!" Liv shutter her face turning red.

"Sure you did." Fred smirk before Liv punch him in the arm.

Rick just growl he could not believe this. He was able to walk around Liv without getting close and started to walk to Danny, but Henry step in front of him.

"Don't. Liv has place a restraining order on you and you better not make it worst." He said.

"Livia is mine! No one else!" He said.

"Dude, Liv is not some kind of trophy for you to have. So get lost already. Before Liv decided to call the police." Danny said.

Rick growl again but knew there were too many people to do anything. He turn and walk away.

"You are going to pay for this you stealing b..." Rick growl and everyone tune him out.

"Danny!" Everyone hear and saw Jazz running up to them.

"Hey Jazz." Danny said handing her a drink.

She took it and drink it before speaking.

"Mr. Lancer wanted me to get you and the others. It time for go home." She said.

"It time already? Wow time fly's when you are having fun." Danny said.

Liv sigh and turn back to her three old friends.

"It time for me to go. It was great seeing you all again." Liv said to them.

"It was. Hope you can visit again." Amber said.

"Yeah and bring that cute boy you love so much." Lee added.

Liv blush as she knew who she was talking about. She was snap out of it by Sarah hugging her.

"See you around White-river." She said.

"It White _water._ " Liv corrected and hug her back.

The four teens turn and walk with Jazz back to the bus waving goodbye to Liv friends.

* * *

Dr. Weil had step out of the workroom where The Eight Gentle Judges was just check up by him. He smile has he reach his office. He had just finish with the visiting class before hand and sat down before looking at the shadow figure that was sitting in the chair.

"Well? How did it go?" He asked.

"Not so well. They knew it was just armor and didn't even draw their weapons. They only fought to disarm me. But I had fool them into thinking they save me." It said sounding female.

Weil frown but understood what she was saying.

"I did spend some time with my friends. It was like old times." She said.

"I see, any of them good?" He asked.

"Yes, there is one." The girl said before leaning close to show her face. It was Sarah Winters.

"Well, tell me more, Ice Queen." Weil smirk.

* * *

And done! I'm really sorry for taking so long! You all know how is. Writer Blocks, other Story Ideas, not feeling like writing, those things. I think for my next chapter I explain how the Four Guardians train. Trust me, they are learning and the Armors aren't helping them with everything. So I brought Sarah back in and new character. Sorry if the fight not exciting, but it like I out in there, the Four Guardians knew Sarah was just wearing armor and was very careful how to fight her. Also for my next chapter, I explain more of Danny and Liv first meeting and explain what Danny did to make Liv get a crush on him. Tucker and Sam couldn't get away from Mr. Lancer to try out their plan if you all are wonder about that. Please review! It feels good to finish a chapter after so long!


End file.
